Against All Odds
by Skidoodle-Snickerdoodle
Summary: When the eldest daughter of the esteemed Hyuuga clan's crush on the village idiot is revealed after years of secrecy, a relationship blooms. But everything good comes with sacrifices and hardships. Will their forbidden relationship survive against all odd
1. Beggars CAN be Choosers! And Boyfriends!

Hello readers! This is Snickerdoodle here, introducing a new story/rpg written by myself and Shawn (wobbleman03). This is a NaruHina story that we originally began writing as a simple rpg until it grew to what you see now. We've decided to upload it onto Fanfiction(dot)net for y'all to read and review. I'll put up a new chapter every few days. An up-to-date version is at available for you to read and comment. We write almost daily so it will constantly be updated, so be sure to check back constantly! Against All Odds is a story written and still being written by myself (Kaitlin) and Shawn, two avid NaruHina lovers. Based on the anime/manga and characters by Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto. Disclaimer says that we do not own the characters or the original storyline, but our story plot and overall writing belongs to our very own imaginations. This story is set in the future, the two main characters (Naruto and Hinata) about 17 years old. Enjoy reading and check back frequently for updates. 

Disclaimer: We (Shawn and I) do not own Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura, -names off characters for an hour- or Tsunade! They ALL belong to that genius man Masashi Kishimoto, and until we become filthy rich and are able to buy them all from him and make millions off of it, only this fanfiction belongs to us.

!Chapter One: Beggars CAN be Choosers! And Boyfriends!

Hyuuga Hinata walked along the main road through Konoha. She had just returned from a meeting with her squad about their last mission. Now 17, she had definitely matured both in body, mind, and skill. The conflict between the two branches of her clan had grown more intense lately, and she was required to hone her skills to keep up with the almost constant attacks. Although more mature in many ways, she had not lost her shy attitude and lack of confidence, a trait that had, if anything, grown more over the years as she was constantly brought down by her clan, still considered a failure as a ninja, and yet still determined to prove herself to them. Her inspiration had, over the years, remained the same, residing in the infamous Uzumaki Naruto, the village loudmouth and troublemaker, how most had seen, although Hinata could see more and built off of it. She was more confident in her skills with the Byakugan, and over the years had trained herself to be more skilled in its powers. She had to admit, they had come in quite handy the last mission she was on. But now, walking down the street, the only thing on her mind was the world around her, no missions at the time being, and the family clan currently at a state of temporary truce.

It was just around noon and on a day with no responsibilities other than be ready for something to happen, Naruto was where he usually was at this time, in bed. As the sun rose in the sky the light began to shine more into his window, when the sun reached his eyes he began to wake up, "Forgot to close the shades again" he grumbled to himself and began to sit up. He looked out the window and took in the view he loved so much of his peaceful village. He decided it was a good time to get dressed, have some ramen, slack off, and then if he had time train a little. He had not been training as much as he should have lately due to ero-senin being on another mission thus ignoring his only pupil. When he finished getting dressed he walked outside and took in some fresh air, and then began his walk to the ramen shop.

As Hinata walked along through the village she waved to a few friendly faces, but for the most part kept to herself. She was walking with a small snack she had purchased from one of the many stalls scattered along the streets when she spotted Naruto not too far ahead. She blushed slightly, and subconsciously pondered on where he would be going. She knew he was probably going to the ramen shop, where she usually would see him slurping up bowl after bowl, but the jealous tinge of her vehemently protested that he was going off to see Sakura. She didn't know if he bothered with his crush he had on her so long ago anymore, but she never forgot that her secret crush on the golden haired jokester always seemed to go unnoticed when stacked against Naruto's fancied crush on the ever-beautiful Sakura. She sighed and found herself twiddling her thumbs as she watched him continue on his way. "Oh Naruto," she mumbled.

Naruto kept steadfast on his journey to his beloved ramen not stopping to talk to anybody, he was hungry as usual; that much handn't changed since his younger years, much like his forgetfulness. When he reached the ramen shop he sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen, then another, and another in less then a minute, he then decided to check his trusty frog purse to see how many more he could buy, but when he pulled it out it was completely empty, he forgot he had spent all his money the previous day on none other than ramen for him and Konohamaru. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata 'Hinata is really nice she'll let me borrow some money, but I don't want to just ask her and I can't pay her back for a while' He thought to himself and a moment later he had a solution "Hey Hinata can you come over here I need to ask you a HUGE favor" he yelled out to her while waving her over to him.

Hinata blinked as she noticed Naruto waving and calling out to her. "N-Naruto needs a favor? F-from me?" A second went by and her heart caught up to her head as a blush quickly rose to her cheeks. She timidly jogged over to the ramen shop, trying to control the blush that had consumed her face. She kept her eyes averted to the ground as she spoke, and twiddled with her thumbs as she stood there. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun? Y-you need something?" Her voice was meek and quiet, yet eager and excited to be of help to her idol.

"I hate to ask you this, and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, but I forgot I had no money and I bought 3 bowls of ramen and now can't pay for them, and I'd be really grateful if you could loan me the money. It might take me a while to pay you back, but I promise I will I'll even do a favor for you, anything you want, what do you say?" he asked her pleadingly and on his knees looking up at her by the end of it, with that signature smile on his face. He really did hate to ask, he did not like to feel as if he was taking advantage of someone, so he actually hoped she would think of something for him to do, so he would not feel bad about asking her so suddenly for money.

She unintentionally giggled at seeing Naruto pleading on his knees but abruptly stopped and blushed slightly, embarassed. She hastily dug through her knapsack and pulled out a small coin latch, opening it and reaching it. "Umm, how much money do you need, Naruto-kun?" She pulled out a few coins and held them out to him, ready to pull out a couple more if needed.

He got to his feet and counted the money with his finger pointing to each coin, and took the amount he needed until there were only two coins left in her hand, he gave a large smile to her "Thank you Hinata, you're such a good friend" he said still with a smile. He turned to the owner and gave him the coins he had borrowed from Hinata, the owner took the money smiled and nodded at Naruto. He then turned around facing Hinata again "Thank you again Hinata, I promise I'll pay you back and do that favor like I said."

She smiled, downcasting her eyes from the brief moment she had looked at him, and, having put away the two coins, began twiddling her thumbs, the smile not leaving her face. He thinks of me as a good friend. I wish- She abruptly shook her head, feeling that faint blush creep once again up her pale face. She timidly raised her eyes to him, that smile still present. "It is my pleasure, Naruto-kun. Please, there is no need to repay me."

"Well I insist upon it, hmmm..." he thought as he started scratching the back of his head trying to think of a solution. "I got it, since you treated me to lunch today, I'm going to go out and earn some money so I can buy you dinner tonight" he said feeling very proud of himself for coming up with such an ingenious idea, or at least he thought so. "So what do you think, you and I can have dinner tonight - my treat." he said with a big smile on his face and his hands behind his head, as he usually did when he had done something right.

Hinata's eyes became wide, and she quickly shot her head up to look at him, her face beet red. She stood there for a few moments in complete and total shock, allowing the thought to register in her mind. And register the thought most certainly did! Slowly and strangely a very uncharacteristic grin split across her face and without warning she let out a squeal that until then everyone believed was seemingly impossible from the quiet girl. "T-t-thank y-you N-Naruto-kun! That s-sounds w-wonderful!" She was unsure herself whether or not the stuttering was of her normal behavior or from the fact that she was just extremely happy. Before she knew it she realized what she was doing, took a deep breath, and suddenly calmed down, a shocked look on her face. For a few seconds she stood there until she smiled sheepishly and went back to twiddling her thumbs. "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun. I w-will l-look forward to it." And, afraid of embarrassing herself further, she took off running down the road away from him and, not until she was far away and behind one of the bookstores, did she let out a shrill and unfamiliar "YES!"


	2. You Make Me Believe It

From the start of Hinatas reaction to the finish Naruto was very confused, the word 'very' being a large understatment in this situation. 'Well that was weird and unexpected' he thought to himself 'why was she turning all red and blushing like that and that squeak was not normal either" he continued to think 'Well that's not important, I have to find a way to make some money for tonight' he thought and began to walk around town doing odd jobs here and there like helping Iruka grade some of the sudents papers, doing errends for Kiba's mom, and even helping Ino in the flower shop, All the while not figuring out that Hinata had a huge crush on him and had a crush on him since the academy days. He then began to wonder what Hinata had been doing while he was working to get enought money for there dinner.

As the day progressed the Hyuuga household could notice a distinct difference in their weakling young lady. Even Neji of the Cadet Branch, who was at the household for the day to train, noticed a difference in her demeanor, and, more for exploiting a weakness rather than concern did he follow her as she...wait, were her feet even touching the ground as she walked! Oh yes, something was going on, and Neji intended to find out. "Lady Hinata, what has you so giddy?" Hinata simply smiled and waved her hand nonchalantly at him, a sign of indifference that, on a normal day, would never be given to another of the family by the shy girl, and would usually infuriate the Cadet Hyuuga if not for his already complete confusion. "I do not know what you are talking about, Big Brother Neji." And with that she, for lack of a better word, floated on down the hall to her room. As the evening drew nearer Hinata lost her giddy behavior as it was quickly replaced by sheer terror. "Oh, should I dress up? No, that would be too obvious! But what if, no, but maybe, ugghh! Noo!" She decided to split halfway and donned her usual jacket, her headband tied around her neck, but wearing a more formal top under the jacket than she usually wore. She brushed her hair and sat on the floor and looked at the clock, curious as to how much time was left before dinner. ...3 hours...hmmm, perhaps I'm getting a little too excited...

After a few more odd jobs Naruto had enough money for the night plus some extra for ramen the next day. As supper time got closer and closer he began to think a little more about the dinner and Hinata 'Where are we gonna eat? Should I change? Is this a date with Hinata?' When the third question made it into his head he sat down and began to think 'It can't be a date Hinata does not like me like that, does she?' he recalled the events of today and and the past. 'Well I can't think of anything that would make me think she liked me' he thought, if you can call it thinking with something like that as his answer, so he decided he was going to put that out of his mind and just act normal. He went home to shower, he did not want to stink, even if it wasn't a date. After he cleaned himself up he began his journey to Hinata's house. When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited.

Master Hyuuga sighed as he heard the knock at his door. "Neji, please get that will you?" Neji sighed as he got up from his meditation. He was shocked to see Naruto at the door, but allowed a sneer to curl his lips. "What are you doing here, loser?" He blinked as he started piecing things together. "Wait a second...are you and-" Before he could say anything else Hinata was out the door, dressed up semi-formal and wearing a slightly more dressy bag around her waist rather than her plain one. "Thank you for getting the door Big Brother Neji. I am sorry your training was interrupted." She bowed to him and then turned shyly to Naruto, the blush returning to her cheeks. "G-good evening, Naruto-kun..." She looked down at the ground as she continued, "Y-you smell n-nice, clean..." Neji stood there, shocked, thoroughly confused, and slightly repulsed.

'Loser! As I recall I beat you at the exams, all you managed to do was poke me a lot' is what Naruto was thinking and would have said if Hinata hadn't shown up. "Thank you Hinata, you look nice, is that a new bag the shirt looks new as well." he said to Hinata, completely ignoring Neji. He reached out and took Hinata by the hand "Let's go Hinata, I'm hungry" he said with a smile and started walking away from the house still holding her hand.

T-thank you, Naruto-ku-" She stifled a gasp as he took her hand and Neji's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates watching them leave from the doorway. "Neji, where are y-" Master Hyuuga's eyes also went wide at watching Hinata walk off with Naruto. Hinata meanwhile was trying not to pass out from partial nervousness and partial giddiness and, whether she was merely trying to keep herself standing upright or she was actually following what her heart was telling her, she dared to walk closer to Naruto, hoping she wouldn't get yelled at or pushed away. "T-thank you for t-taking me to dinner, Naruto-kun.

You're Welcome" he said as he smiled at her, Naruto and Hinata had been walking for a little bit before he realized he was still holding her hand and she was pretty close to him. He let go of her hand to see how she would react. "Sorry Hinata, I forgot I was still holding your hand... guess I just got distracted." He watched her from the corner of his eye to make sure he didn't miss a single motion she made, he had a feeling this was a little more than just a meal, it might even be a date, his first date to be more specific.

She immediately downcast her eyes and hastily moved over slightly, worried that she was looking foolish. Of course he wasn't holding her hand because he liked her! N-no p-problem, N-Naruto-kun..." She tried to keep the hint of disappointment from her face. She timidly wrapped her arms crossed around the front of her body and kept her eyes away from Naruto, feeling very small and timid. "W-where are we going to eat, Naruto-kun?" She tried to make small talk to calm herself down.

Naruto noticed that when he let go of her hand, her mood changed and she was unhappy now. What did this mean? Did she like him, he was very confused. 'Why else would she be sad if I let go of her hand, maybe she's mad cause I got distracted and was not paying attention to her, but that still makes me think that she likes me, AGHHH I don't know what to do' he thought but didn't show any of those emotions on the outside. Even if she did like him he did not ever think of her as a girlfriend, but now that he was thinking of it, he figured it wouldn't be bad at all, but he still had feelings for Sakura, even though she obviously had none in return for him. He just wanted to stop walking and sit in the street and figure out what to do, but that was not an option, after a few moments of thought he decided that this was in fact a date with Hinata and that it was not a bad thing at all. When he heard her ask the question he answered, "Well actually at my house, on my roof to be more specific, it's such a nice day I thought it was a good idea, also I didn't have enough money for a fancy restaurant and the ramen shop did not feel right for this kind of situation, but we will be eating ramen, I made it myself from scratch just for the occasion," he said with a smile. He wanted to make a move on her like put his arm around her or hold her hand again, but he didn't want to come on strong because of how timid she was, so he slowly began to walk colser to her until they were almost touching.

T-that sounds lovely, Naruto-kun." She felt herself blushing more and more as she noticed their body distance becoming smaller and smaller. She tried to hide her giddiness but couldn't help but smile, and for some reason rather than getting more nervous she actually felt more relaxed the closer they got. She noticed it significantly as she said the next part without stuttering, "I'm sure the ramen will be wonderful." And she actually built up the courage to look up at him straight to his face and smile a genuine smile.

When she finished her last sentence he was surprised, he couldn't remember talking to her in casual conversation without her stuttering, this made him smile a bit. "Thank you Hinata, I hope it will be" he said to her, he decided he was going to do something he had seen done a lot but wasn't sure if it would work, but he was willing to take the chance. He put his arms above his head and let out an obviously fake yawn, although he thought it sounded real, and when he went to put his arms down put one of them around Hinata's shoulder and waited for a reaction from her, and he could only hope it would be a good one.

Hinata blushed and near gasped when she felt his arm find its way around her, but found herself trying to supress a giggle. "Your yawn could use work, Naruto-kun!" She made the same yawning motion and did the same thing, but bringing her arm back to her as she put it to her mouth as she giggled. As soon as the giggle came out she truly did gasp and froze in her tracks. Did I just flirt with him! She quickly snapped out of her shock and bowed profusely to Naruto, repeating apologies. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I'm really sorry!" She felt really embarassed but couldn't help noticing that she wasn't stuttering, even with her apologies.

What are you saying sorry for? You've done nothing wrong" he said "And was the yawn really that obvious, I thought I did a good job" he said with a small laugh, moving his arm to behind her back, only because it was easier for him to walk that way. "You don't mind though, that I'm putting my arm around you? The last think I want is for you to be uncomfortable' he said looking her in the eyes, and as he did almost became hypnotized, he had never really looked into her eyes, they were beautiful. He could have looked at them all day, but would settle for the end of the conversation.

She sighed a breath of relief when she realized that he took no offense and relaxed again. "I don't mind, Naruto-kun. I am...very comfortable." She smiled and blushed as he looked into her eyes. She liked this feeling in her stomach, the feeling in her heart. She leaned her head slightly to the side of his torso (about where she came to him) and let it rest there as they walked, her eyes closed, hoping that he wouldn't push her away. Normally this action would have been so far out of her comfort zone she probably would have passed out, but for some reason she felt as if it was supposed to be done, like her body told her to. Maybe not her body, maybe her heart.

Naruto was very happy at the way things had turned out so far, he had never expected that borrowing some money from someone could ever turn into such a good thing. He decided to take a couple of detours along the way to his house just so he could stay like this with Hinata for as long as possible. "Hinata... I was wondering have you liked me for a while or is this a recent thing? If you don't mind me asking." he said looking to her again. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but was not sure and he wanted to talk to her as well, although he did not mind just being with her.

She blushed slightly but remained how she was, still leaned up against him comfortably walking. "Umm, well, yes, it's been a while." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, smiling. "It's just...when I was younger, you gave me strength. Your ability to fight through anything gave me the will to keep pursuing my goal." She looked down at the ground. "If it hadn't have been for you back then, I probably wouldn't still be a ninja today...I suppose I did like you for sometime, Naruto-kun, but I didn't ever dream that you'd share the same feelings, it seemed like, well, they were saved for someone else..." She paused for a moment, then looked partially up at him. "...do you share my feelings, Naruto-kun?" She blushed. "I-it's okay if you don't, I'd understand." She was surprised that when she thought of the possibility of her feelings not being returned her stuttering returned.

"Well I never really thought of you as anything more then a friend until recently, and I never imagined I was such an inspiration to anyone, even you. And well as you know I have always liked someone, Sakura-chan, but she has never liked me as anything more then a friend, and sometimes less then that, and right now I'm happier then I have ever thought I would be with Sakura, if that makes any sense" he said and pulled her closer to him "And don't think you're just a replacement because Sakura does not like me, because if I had the choice between you and her I would choose you a million times over, you are a much better person then you give yourself credit for" he said in a serious and caring voice looking her in the eyes deeply again "I really like you" He said in case she had not figured it out by now, but he knew she did.

Hinata smiled and hugged him, simply happy to hear what he had said. She didn't know quite what to do for sure, but she figured that she would learn along the way. This had always been her dream, and until now she had always thought it would remain as such - merely a dream. And even though it took years for him to actually return her feelings, she felt more than happy for the wait. She wasn't sure what she could say, the only thing that came to her mind was, "You make me believe it..." 


	3. The Juice Is Worth the Squeeze

**Welcome readers to the third chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading, and we hope that you are enjoying reading the story as much as we are enjoying writing it. Once again, reviews are absolutely wonderful, it means that people are acknowledging our hard work, and we as authors like that. Anyways, hope you like chapter three, The Juice is Worth the Squeeze! **

**Chapter Three -The Juice is Worth the Squeeze**

**They were now facing each other, Naruto looking deep into her beautiful eyes thinking about how lucky he was to be standing here and how unexpected it was, just this morning he would have never thought that his day would turn out like this. He put his hand on her cheek and then ran his fingers through her hair. He felt right as he began to lean in for a kiss and even more right when he was inches from her lips with his eyes closed and hoping he was not moving to fast at the same time.**

Hinata was surprised at Naruto's gentleness when he touched her cheek and found herself near shaking with giddiness when she felt his fingers in her hair. She felt her mouth go dry as he began to lean in. Is he going to kiss me? she wondered. Naruto-kun? As he closed his eyes, inches from her, she couldn't help but think of how perfect this scene was. It wasn't anything she had ever imagined would happen - it was even better. She recalled how this morning it had been a simple task of loaning him a few coins for a meal - she never dreamed that it would turn out like this. Hinata almost sighed. My heart knows me better than I know myself... And, listening to her heart, she surprised herself by quickly extinguishing the few inches apart from the two faces as she allowed her lips to press against his, her eyes closed, and a perfect fit, she couldn't help but think. It was all so perfect.

After a couple of seconds of the best kiss of his life, and the first real one for that matter, he pulled away and smile, he could not remember the last time he had been this happy or if he had ever been this happy. Naruto had a tingly feeling in his stomach, not a bad one, or the one he got when he was hungry, it was a feeling that he finally got what he really wanted and could handle anything as long as he felt like he did now. "Well I normally like to save dessert until after I eat, but I'm glad I didn't". He took her hand gently and interlocked their fingers together and started walking again toward his house " I guess we should go do what we planned on doing in the first place, eat" he said with a grin.

She giggled. "Yes, that would probably be best." She couldn't help but smile in glee when she thought about how everything seemed to just fit. The kiss felt perfect, their fingers seemed to curl together perfect as they held hands, and she was certain that if she was embraced they would most likely fit together perfectly in it, too. "It'll be Heaven if the food is as perfect as everything right now is." She giggled and said out loud without really knowing it.

"Well I don't know if it will be perfect, I just hope it's good, it took me a while to make, but you're worth it" He smiled but the smile soon faded. What am I going to do about Hinata's family? he thought, They hate me right now, especially Neji they would kill me if they found out this was more then what it started out to be, but I don't wanna ruin this night it's perfect the way it is now, I can worry about all that later. He then put his smile back on his face so Hinata would not suspect something was wrong.

Hinata smiled and leaned back up against him as they walked. She noticed the smile on his face disappear for a moment then reappear but did not press it, it was probably none of her business. She just pretended that she hadn't seen it. She didn't want to risk anything - she suddenly began to feel a small worry nagging at the back of her mind. Tonight was tonight but what about later? Would he act the same when there were other people around? Would he feel the same? What happened when he met with his team, with Sakura there, would he forget about what he said and continue carrying on his crush on her? She kept the smile on her face as an illusion to what she was feeling, but she couldn't hide the trace of sadness in her eyes, so she merely kept them to the ground or closed. It doesn't matter right now, she thought, I will simply enjoy the here and now while it is. 

After a little more walking they finally made it to Naruto's house. "I'd hate for us to have to separate right now Hinata, but would you mind waiting up on the roof, I need to go inside and get the food, it won't even be a minute" he said to her in a caring voice and gave her a peck on the lips, let go of her hand and began to walk toward his door.

She blushed and nodded, smiling. Being so close for the entire walk made her sad when she was suddenly left alone as he went to get the food, but she obeyed knowing that she was being silly and that he would be right back shortly. She made a quick jump into a nearby tree and then onto the roof from there, waiting eagerly for his return. Suddenly a curious thought struck her. Did anyone see them when they were coming here? She wouldn't have minded if someone had seen, she was just curious as to how people would react. Most knew of her crush it always seemed like, and pretty much everyone knew of Naruto's crush, just on a different person. What would they have thought? She blinked in horror as she thought of Neji. Uh-oh, she hadn't thought of how he was going to react. But she felt a small anger, no, more like rebellion well up inside her. She wasn't going to let him run her entire life. She couldn't fear him forever. She almost laughed as she imagined what his reaction would be like if he saw her and Naruto.

Naruto walked into his apartment, the food in his refridgerator was already made, he took it out and placed it in the microwave for a few seconds per bowl, while he was doing this he decided to use his kage bushin no jutsu technique so he could get everything ready faster and bring it all up in one trip. While the real him was getting the food completely ready, his shadow clone grabbed the drinks, when they were both finished they brought the food up together and put it on the table when the real Naruto sat down the other disappeared in a puff of smoke and he gave a little laugh, "I still don't know what I would do without that jutsu" he said as he reached across the table putting Hinata's food and drink in front of her.

So long as I always get the real one, I will be happy." She smiled playfully. "The more the merrier!" She put on an innocent face. She looked down at the food in front of her. "It looks very good, Naruto-kun, thank you very much." She waited patiently for the host to take the first bite as she had been taught formally by her family. Waiting she just kept her eyes on Naruto happily.

"Itadakimasu," Naruto said as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, and not as fast as he normally did. He was using the little table manners he had to not seem like a complete pig, he liked how his hard work came out, but then again Naruto was not picky so after a couple of bites he took a sip of his drink and waited for Hinata to try.

Hinata nodded and picked up her chopsticks after he took his first few bites. She put a bite in her mouth and smiled happily. "It is very good, Naruto-kun. You did wonderful." She took another bite and had to slurp up some when she got too big a bite. She blushed and giggled. "Sorry..." She had a sheepish grin on her face.

There is no need to apologize Hinata - this is not a formal dinner," he said as he picked up the bowl and drank the rest of his ramen noodles and all, very loudly at that, "See what I mean?" A smile appeared on his face, "Not formal at all." After he made himself another bowl he decided he needed to ask her something despite the fact that it might make things awkward, but he just did not want to wait "Ummm Hinata... What about tomorrow, what about us tomorrow, I mean I do not want to keep this a secret... In fact I want to go stand atop the Third's head and scream it to the whole village, but I'm sure that's not what you want... or your family, what do you want to do Hinata?" he asked awkwardly, choosing his words wisely.

She was taking a bite of her ramen as he said this and started spluttering and choking in surprise. Once she quickly got a drink and calmed her coughing a bit she sighed. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you do not know how happy that would make me." She paused and downcast her eyes. "But I don't know what I'll do about my family. I do not think that they will like this arrangement at all...especially Neji...

Well I don't know either, but as long as we are together I think we could take on the world, even Orochimaru," he said with a smile and reached across the table and but his hand on her's. "So I'm not worried too much about Neji, or the rest of your family for that matter," he said reassuringly.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I hope so...I just don't know if I'll be able to stand up to them...they-" She shook her head and smiled again. "I won't worry about things and ruin tonight, Naruto-kun. We will deal with it when it comes, right?" She looked at him hopefully.

"That's right except for one thing, I know you will be able to stand up to them, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Come on I'll walk you home," he said standing up, while still holding her hand, we'll explain what's going on to your family tomorrow." He let go of her hand for just a second so he could use his kage bushin no jutsu to make one clone, then took her hand again, "Don't worry I'll clean up the mess," the real Naruto said with a little laugh.

Would you like some help cleaning up, Naruto-kun? I would not mind." She smiled, feeling slightly more confident in tomorrow, hoping that she'd feel that way when the time came that she had to tell her family what was going on. Her biggest worry was how her father and Neji would react to the news...hopefully they won't be too upset...

"No that's fine, my shadow clone will do it, lets go," he said and began to walk towards the edge of the roof. What was really on his mind was how he planned on telling her family, it was a very delicate subject, especially since most of the family hated him, not just because he beat Neji or because of the fact that he is now dating Hinata, but because of the reason that many hate him for, the nine tailed fox that is sealed inside of him, the kyuubi, something like 'Hey I'm dating Hinata, yeah me, Naruto, the fox boy who beat up Neji' would not work at all, but he was sure he'd come up with something when the time came...he hoped. 

**She followed along beside him, her mind running much in the same track as his. This was one of those times that she cursed being the eldest daughter of the main branch's leader - it meant that someday she would take command of the family, and she was pretty sure that, political-wise, her father would not approve of her associations with Naruto. As a father he might have looked out for his daughter, but as a leader she was sure that his clan would come first, and she, playing a key role in its future, would most likely be heavily dictated in actions and emotions, even if they did not follow her own. She mentally sighed. If the clan were to be angered of her association with Naruto, they could rebel and the House could crumble. Her heart beckoned her to be happy, but her loyalty to her family made the relationship a very dangerous one, but she would be willing to walk that thin line, and simply prayed that she would not be thrust into a too terrible situation.  
**  
**Naruto then led Hinata off the roof and towards her house, after about a minute of silence Naruto spoke, a little nervously because of the importance of the subject. "Ummm Hinata, I was wondering does this mean that we are, well you know..." he held up his pinky meaning boyfriend/girlfriend, as a small blush appeared on his face. "I know your family still does not know so it would be unofficial, but is that the path you want to go down with me?" he said losing the blush and in a slightly more calm tone than before and a more serious tone then usual. **

**Hinata giggled and held up her pinky as well. "If you are willing." She then became serious. "But it will be hard, Naruto-kun. My family will undoubtedly disapprove, and they are not to be taken lightly." She sighed and looked away from him. "I don't know what measures they'll take, or how drastic they will be...it could become dangerous..." She then looked at Naruto with a smile on her face. "But if you are willing to walk that path without fear then I will stand beside you, and I will walk down it with you unafraid, my soul filled with strength and my heart with love." She thought that the last part could have been left out, but she felt that it was meant to be said, and she felt no objections to saying it. **

**Naruto did not even need to give it a second thought. "As long as you stand by me like you said I would stand up to anybody, including your whole family. Some one once told me 'Always make sure the juice is worth the squeeze' and I am most definitely sure that you are worth any amount of hard work or pain in the world. Hinata I, I Love you, and if your family does not think that is enough, I'll have to show them that it is." As Narto finished his little speech he blushed a second at the end, but just for a second, he meant every word, every syllable, every letter of it with his entire being. **

**Hinata felt the heat rise in her face as a blush came over her face, and, without warning she kissed him happily, nearly crying from joy. "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional, I can't help it. It's just...I love you, too, Naruto-kun." She smiled, feeling the entire weight of her family's possible disapproval floating away from her conscious mind without a second thought, not caring at the moment if it would prove to be any trouble. "It doesn't matter if it's enough for them, it's enough for me.**

A bit surprised by the kiss he soon got his bearings straight and smiled. "Well that's good to hear, I'm glad you feel the same way, I was worried that I was going a little too fast, but I'm glad you agree with me." As they aproached her house Naruto slowed down trying to prolong their ever nearing depart. "Well we're almost there Hinata, not that I need to tell you though, hehe..." he said and realized how lame he was being. 

She smiled. "I'm sure my family will be so pleased to see me," she said sarcastically. But a hint of sadness traced after it.

Meanwhile in hiding in a nearby tree a shocked and infuriated Neji witnessed the entire going-on between the two. So Lady Hinata DOES have feelings for the idiot. He glanced at Naruto angrily. And from the looks of it, the feeling is mutual. He grunted quietly and disappeared, heading towards his home, eager to tell the master of what was going on.

**N A R U H I N A 4 E V E R **

**Thank you Panny-Son-Briefs, Titan6, jawmax, and of course Wobbleman03 (lol) for the reviews! **

** Panny-Son-Briefs: Yeah, we're continuing it. We write in it for hours everyday. **

** Titan6: Thank you so much! Glad that you are enjoying it. **

** jawmax: Will do. And thanks for the review!**

** Wobbleman03: Get online and write your next part! Lol**


	4. Complicated

Chapter Four everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone who has written one so far, they make me want to keep on putting up chapters! Answering some of the reviews at the end of this chapter so I can clarify some of the things going on that have been taken slightly different than what I meant them to be. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four - Why You Have to Go and Make Things So Complicated?

They finally arrived at Hinata's house as he stood in front of the door with her holding both her hands he spoke, "Well I guess this is it for tonight, I hope to see you again tomorrow Hinata, I really do." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, a passionate one and not a long one, but long enough. While he was kissing her he couldn't help but think that nothing could ruin tonight, but he had been wrong before.

She felt her legs nearly go out from beneath her as he kissed her but rather than decide to clumsily pass out she kissed back without thinking and couldn't help but be upset as it ended. She smiled at him. "We should meet tomorrow somewhere...after any training or anything else planned." She looked at him hopefully.

"That sounds great, I absolutely need to train tomorrow, it's been a while since I have, so how about I find you when I finish with my training?" he asked her, "and I have to tell all my friends the good news now as well, I think I'll do that before I train," he said thinking aloud to himself but still wanting Hinata to hear it. "Well, good night," he said giving her a hug and a quick kiss as he let go of her and walked backwards so he could look at her for as long as possible, with his famous grin on as he walked away.

She smiled and waved goodbye, wishing that she had friends to tell. She thought about Kiba and maybe Shino. You never know... And as she thought about the possibility she entered her home, smiling at how grand her night had been. Simple, but grand... As she entered her room she gasped in surprise as she saw Neji lounged by her wall examining some photographs of things Hinata had taken pictures of. "Neji nii-sama, what are you doing in here?" He looked at her and got up from the wall, stretching. "Did you have a nice night with Naruto?" he asked politely, a smile on his face. Hinata looked at him oddly. He was being very friendly - since when did he use Naruto's name? She decided to play along. "It was very well, big brother Neji. Naruto cooked ramen to repay what I lent him earlier today."

Once Hinata walked in her house he turned around and started to run home in excitement, as he turned one of the corners he ran directly into Sakura, knocking them both down. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I just had a great night with Hinata and I am so happy, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm so sorry you can yell at me and hit me later, bye!" Naruto said as fast as he could while still be understandable and then got up and continued running, without even helping her up, he wanted to get home and go to bed so he could get up sooner and see Hinata sooner. Sakura stood up and brushed off her skirt, then stood there utterly confused, she had just gone out for a walk, got knocked over by Naruto then practically got ignored by him. 'What was he so happy about, he said something about Hinata and having a great night, I'll have to ask him about it later, then hurt him' she thought and then continued her walk.

Neji began to walk towards her but stopped as he noticed she wasn't retreating. "Is...something going on, between the two of you, Lady Hinata? You know you can trust me." The way he acted so nonchalant disturbed her, but she continued to hold her ground. "I believe that our friendship has definitely grown." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't too revealing. Neji just smirked. "I envy you, you know. He must be one really good friend if you could kiss him so openly." Hinata dropped the bag she had in her hand in shock and turned to him, but before she could say anything Neji was continuing. "Ah yes, I saw you. I'm sure everyone could see you. I'm surprised your father didn't." He raised his eyebrows and made a mock-thoughtful look grace his lips. "Speaking of your father, I wonder how the master would feel hearing about your meeting." "Neji nii-san, don't. Please." Her eyes were practically begging, and Neji couldn't help but smirk again. "See Lady Hinata, that look of desperation looks so much more appropriate for you. Strength just isn't your thing." And with that he disappeared from her room, leaving Hinata in a state of horror, hoping that he wouldn't tell her father. "Oh no..."

Naruto made it home shortly after running into Sakura he walked into his apartment and undressed to his boxers and layed down trying to fall asleep fast but was too excited. After about five minutes there was a knock on his door, and without thinking of putting on some more clothes he opened the door only to find a very surprised Sakura looking at him. After he came to grips with the situation he quickly closed the door and began to put on some more clothes. "Sorry Sakura I forgot that I wasn't dressed," he said through the door, after he was more adaquately dressed he opened the door and invited her in. "If this is about earlier I'm sorry again," Naruto said in a more apologetic tone this time.  
"Well kinda, I was actually wondering why you were that happy all I heard was Hinata and sorry,'' she said sitting at his table. Naruto sat down in the seat across from her "Oh well, Hinata and I spent the night together and well one thing led to another and we kissed and some more stuff happened and now we're a couple, I was gonna tell you later you know?" Sakura looked a bit shocked and a little hurt. "So what now, you don't like me anymore, am I not GOOD enough for you now, you stop caring about be and go for the first girl that lets you have your way with her, well that's fine then, goodbye!" Before Naruto could say anything Sakura was gone and Naruto did not know up from down at this point.

Hinata laid in her bed, fretting over whether or not Neji would tell her father. She knew that she needed to come out of her room to check but an old fear had arisen in her again. So rather than go check out what had happened so far she stayed in her bed curled up under her sheet, waiting for the trouble to come to her. She heard a knock at her door and felt the fear strike her hard. But she relaxed when she saw Hanabi enter instead of Neji or worse, her father. "Y-yes, Hanabi? Do you need something?" She sat up in her bed as Hanabi walked over. "You've been in your room for a while, Hinata. Does something trouble you? Did Neji say something?" Hinata smiled weakly at Hanabi. "Nothing is wrong, Hanabi. I am all right. Thank you for the concern." She laid back down and buried her face in her pillow. Hanabi, not wanting to press the issue, decided to leave and perhaps come back later to talk to her. "Okay..."

Naruto moved from his seta to his bed, not bothering to get undressed, before he did not think anything bad could happen, now he had been proven wrong yet again."Why couldn't I just have my good day end, why did she have to come in and do that? I mean I still don't feel different about Hinata, but now Sakura likes me, but I guess she's just a day late and a buck short, I love Hinata and I'm not gonna let Sakura ruin that...I hope..." he said to himself as he began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Hinata continued to lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling hopelessly. She wished that she could disappear and reappear when tomorrow came, when she would be able to meet with Naruto. But what if her father wouldn't allow her to? What if he banned her from talking to him?

"Lady Hanabi, what are you doing?" Neji asked the pre-teen as she filled two glasses with water, balancing them in one hand as she turned off the faucet and took a sip from one of the glasses.

"I'm bringing Hinata a drink. She does not seem well." She glanced at Neji curiously, who looked away. "Do you know what is troubling her, Neji nii-san?" Neji shrugged and walked away as Hanabi snatched a plate of cookies that she had made when no one was around and rushed to Hinata's room.

Knocking on the door she asked, "Sis, may I come in again?"

As Naruto was sleeping he began to dream of his two choices, on one hand he had Hinata she loved him and he loved her, but it only just started tonight for him, it could just be a short-term thing for him, Sakura on the other hand was a lot less safe of a choice, he had always liked her, but never the other way around till just know, almost the exact opposite as Hinata. He really wanted to pick Hinata but something was bugging him about Sakura.

Hinata sat up once again as Hanabi came in and handed her the glass and sat down on the bed with the plate. "Thanks." Hinata sipped her drink and took a bite of her treat. "When did you become a baker?" Hanabi shrugged. "When Father wasn't looking." She looked at Hinata. "What's wrong, Hinata? You have been very upset." Hinata looked at Hanabi and sighed. "It is nothing you should worry about. Besides, shouldn't you be training?" Hanabi shrugged again. "I've been training all day. But you left earlier. Where did you go?" Hinata decided that she could trust Hanabi. "I went out to dinner. Do you remember Naruto-kun?" Hanabi shook her head no and then grinned. "Was it like a date?" She made kissy faces at Hinata and earned herself a pillow in the face, but a laugh came from Hinata. "Hinata and...whatever his name is, sittin' in a tree! K-I-" She was cut off by another pillow and ran out the door laughing. But before she disappeared for the night she poked her head back in. "Hinata, I swear I won't tell anyone. Secret girl stuff." She smiled and disappeared, and Hinata knew that she could trust her.

The next morning Naruto woke up bright and early, he jumped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and then ate some breakfast. After he finished his morning routine he left his house, 'Okay I think I'll go train now, and if I see anyone along the way I'll casually bring up that Hinata and I are together, that will definitely get my mind off of Sakura' he thought to himself and headed down to the forest so he could train, on the way he saw a few people Shikamaru, Chioji, and Ino were walking together. He stopped to talk to them, but did not bring up the fact that Hinata and him were a couple, despite the fact that Ino asked how his dinner went with her, she knew because he had mentioned it while he was helping her in the flower shop, he simply said it went well. When he reached the forest he felt bad, 'Why didn't I tell them about Hinata, we are a couple and I love her, but I just could not say it, AGHHH stupid Sakura, why do you have to make things so complicated, I thought I was gonna be happy, but no she had to come in and destroy that!' Naruto thought as he trained.

Hinata hesitantly left her room the next morning when she couldn't deny the fact that she really needed to go to the bathroom. She tried to stay out of sight but nothing extreme seemed to be going on. She poked her head around a corner and noticed her father training Hanabi as if nothing had happened. She wondered for a moment if Neji didn't tell. She sighed a breath of relief and returned to her room to get dressed to meet Kiba to train like she had said she would. As she was leaving the building she supressed a gasp as she saw Neji smirking at her. She averted her eyes and walked past him, knowing that he hadn't told their father. He was going to let it hang there for a while. "Going to meet Naruto, Lady Hinata?" Hinata cringed slightly and turned back to smile at him spitefully. "Actually, Neji nii-san, I'm going to go meet Kiba. If I see Naruto, I'll be sure to tell him you said hi."

As Naruto was training he heard a bark in the distance, 'Akamaru?' he thought and went in the direction of the noise sure enough he saw Kiba and Akamaru training together. 'Do I want to go talk to Kiba, I mean he is my friend, but I think Hinata would want to tell him the news, and I'm not even sure if I want to tell anybody after last night till I talk to Hinata,' he thought to himself. He then decided to go say hi to Kiba. "Hey Kiba!" he called out waving energetically and walking over to him.

Kiba paused from his training to look up and saw Naruto waving and calling for him. He raised his hand in a salute and smirked. "Hey Naruto! Out training I'm assuming?" Akamaru gave a friendly bark and sat down, taking advantage of the break.

Hinata walked along the village taking the long way to the training area, hoping to have some time to think. She also realized that she was very hungry. She had been avoiding Neji and her father all morning and hadn't eaten. So she stopped at one of the stalls to pick up a small treat to snack on as she walked. She thought she spotted Sakura at one point but she quickly vanished, so she assumed that it was only her imagination. She continued her walk to meet Kiba.  
"Yeah, it's been a while since I've actually trained so I figured I should, how about you training by yourself today?" he asked Kiba as he sat down in the grass and relaxed himself, then looked to Kiba once he was comfortable.

Sakura was indeed following Hinata, she was seeing if he was going to Naruto's house, but after she passed it she decided to stop spying and confront her. "Hinata!" Sakura called in a friendly voice. "How are you doing I have not talked to you in a while, it's been too long!" she said as she approached Hinata smiling.

N A R U H I N A

That's chapter four y'all! Now to the reviewers and an answer to one! D

blackwolf0925: Thanks! Glad you like it!

midnight-angel-of-darkness: Actually he isn't. I'll explain in next paragraph. It's kind of confusing.

Demon of Konoha: Mwuahah! Thanks for the criticism, but I'll explain myself. I suppose it's kind of hard to tell until I post more of the story. See, Neji doesn't hate Naruto in this. After the Chuunin exams he also became closer with Hinata and almost a little bit more protective (or so I think), and living with her they've almost got a sibling bond, hence the reason she calls him nii-san a lot. So like all protective big brothers do he tends to snap and try to do anything to get Hinata's boyfriend busted. He hasn't quite realized that being with him is making her happy and that he should let them be together, so he wants them apart for protective reasons. However, once I post more of this story you'll begin to realize that this story takes a LOT of twists and turns, and you'll learn quickly what part Neji plays in this exactly, and a heads-up is that it's not the evil person who's trying to ruin their lives. He plays a crucial role later on, whether bad or good I can't tell you, you'll just have to find out by reading. I have the story updated to where we've come to at so if you want to find out you can either read there or wait until I post the rest on here. Thanks for the criticism again and I hope I've cleared up any misunderstanding. Sorry it's kind of vague. Hope you keep reading! 


	5. Can't Hide Anything

Chapter Five is now up for all of you readers! I'm putting up one or two more chapters in addition to this one as gratitude and apology. I'm sorry I haven't been able to put up more earlier, but I've been incredibly busy with field show, and school's starting up again, so weekdays were pretty much out for me. So now that the weekend's here, I'm going to put up extra! Hope you all enjoy and please review and tell us what you think!

Chapter Five - Can't Hide Anything

Kiba leaned up against one of the posts he was training with and yawned. "Never alone out here with Akamaru as company." He laughed. "But no, I'm meeting with Hinata to train for a little while. Speaking of which she's late." He shrugged. "Shino couldn't train today so it's just us two." He slumped to the ground and stretched. "What about you? Training alone?"

--

Hinata stopped, surprised at Sakura's appearance. She didn't usually talk to her, so she was pretty shocked. "Oh, um, hello," she said quietly. "Are you...out training today?" She kept her shy attitude about her as she talked, not quite making eye contact. Rather, she thought about the strange irony of timing.

--

"Yeah, Sakura, has been training on her medical techniques, and I can't help her with that, and Sasuke wants to train alone for a while so the next time we spar, he can see how much better he has gotten compared to me," Naruto said and decided sitting was too much work so he laid down." "I hope Hinata is okay, she is almost never late," he said thinking about her family, if they had found out.

--

"No not today, I'm taking a resting day," she said and then took a very serious tone. "Hinata I heard a rumor about you today, that you were dating Naruto and that you kissed him, that's not true, is it?" Sakura asked, a little bit of jealousy in her voice, but hardly noticeable.

--

Kiba grinned. "She's probably fine. Knowing her there was probably some brawl on the street and she decided to stop and help out the injured or something." Kiba looked at Naruto suspiciously, getting the strange feeling that he was hiding something.

--

Hinata felt her eyes go wide but tried to hide it by turning away from Sakura. Who would be spreading rumors? She didn't think that Neji would tell other people other than her family, he wasn't much of a gossip as far as she knew. Still turned away from Sakura she asked softly, "Do you believe everything you hear?"

--

"Hehe, you're probably right she is nice like that, very nice indeed," he said as he thought of the night he had last night, then snapped back to reality. "So how have you been though, it's been a while since we had a mission together and had a chance to talk," Naruto said, trying to change the subject away from Hinata, before he said something he did not want to.

--

"Well no not always, but I heard it from a very reliable source, and you have not denied it yet, is it true or not? Do you have feelings for him?" she asked in a firmer tone, but what Hinata did not know is that Sakura had a voice recorder concealed on her, recording the entire conversation.

--

Kiba put his hands behind his head and allowed Akamaru to crawl up on his lap. "Eh, same ol' same ol'. I'm either training or doing some odd job thing when we're not on missions. I've been helping Hinata with her training off and on, too. How've you all been? I mean, I haven't seen any of you, Sakura, or Sasuke hardly at all." He grinned. "Having any luck with Sakura? Has she peeled her eyes from Sasuke yet?"

--

She remained silent for a moment and said the most sensible thing that seemed to come up in her mind. "Oh, I figured that it had been village news about how I felt about Naruto-kun..." Part of her wanted to confide in Sakura, being a girl her age who had never been an enemy to her, but the other part of her wasn't trusting her as easily as she usually did. Something about her voice just told her to steer clear.

--

Naruto's tone turned serious. "To be honest, I have no idea what is going on in that department at all, so I'm just gonna let things work themself out," he then changed back to his normal tone. "But other than that, I have been okay, you know mosly D and C-rank missions, nothing very interesting." He looked straight up at the sky avoiding eye contact, and trying not to make and noticeable movement that would indicate he was lying, Kiba was very good at picking up on those kinds of things.

--

"Well not to him, you know he is very dense, kinda stupid and all," she said trying to get a rise out of Hinata, "And for some reason you have not answered my first question. Are the rumors true?" she asked then calmed her voice to a very sympathetic tone. "I just want to know so I can either not worry about it or help set them straight."

--

Kiba blinked and Akamaru barked. Kiba sat up from where he was leaning against the post and looked at Naruto seriously. "Your scent's changed - you've taken on a nervousness. Anything you want to talk about?

--

She turned to look at Sakura and then once again downcast her eyes. She decided that Sakura wouldn't hurt her. "Yes, Sakura-kun, I do like Naruto-kun..." She smiled sadly. "And thank you for your concern..." She looked at her watch. "I need to get to Kiba-kun. I'm already late." She turned and began to walk off. "Please Sakura-kun, I would love to talk someday. We hardly ever see each other anymore...

--

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Naruto said and sat up. "That scent thing must come in handy when you want to find some food, hehe," he said making some small-talk. "Well it's not something I planned on talking about for a while, but I guess I have no choice now, you'll know if I'm lying." Naruto then explained everything from borrowing the money to Sakura coming over at night. "And now I do not know what is going on, and promise me you won't tell this to anybody, the last thing I need is for anybody to find out I'm uncertain about Hinata after less then a day.

--

Once Hinata was out of sight Sakura pulled out the voice recorder and turned it off. "Well this does me no good, she didn't say anything incriminating," she said and put it away. "Why am I trying this hard to get Naruto, I don't even know if I want him, but he's just liked me for so long, it's awkward not having him crazy about me, maybe I should just let it go, or I could try to turn on the moves to Naruto and see who he chooses, yeah I like the second one better," she said and walked to her house to get ready to try and win over Naruto.

N A R U H I N A

:( No reviews last chapter! Made me sooo sad. I hope to get one or two this chapter. -puppy eyes- 


	6. My Only Choice

Chapter Six - My Only Choice

Kiba nodded, a little shocked. "Wow, you've gotten yourself into quite a dilemma." He scratched the back of his head. "I wonder why Sakura has suddenly developed these feelings for you? If it were me, I'd-

"Sorry I'm late, Kiba-kun!" Hinata's voice could be heard coming closer from the forests.

Kiba glanced over at Naruto and spoke in a hushed tone. "Would you rather not talk to her right now? I'll cover for you." He then raised his tone. "No problem, Hinata! I've just been practicing with Akamaru!" He looked at Naruto with a 'If you want to leave, this is your only chance' look.

Naruto nodded and ran off trying not to make a lot of noise which he was very used to, and he hoped Hinata would not use her Byakugan because it would not look good to see him running away from them. He stopped when he got to where he was training before and continued where he had left off, with some taijutsu training. He felt his clones were not as effective as they could be if they could fight hand-to-hand better. He was still confused and wondered what Kiba was going to say or if it would have even helped, but decided for now he would just train.

--

Hinata came out of the forests to the training spot right as Naruto left breathing somewhat heavily. "Hey Hinata, what took you so long?

Hinata smiled meekly. "I'm sorry, I ran into Sakura on the way here." Kiba's eyes grew wide as he recalled what Naruto had been saying. "It's funny," she continued, "she was acting very strange..."

"Uh, h-how was she acting?" Kiba asked her, hoping she wouldn't notice something off.

"Well," Hinata smiled, deciding to tell Kiba, "Naruto invited me to dinner last night with him after I..." She pretty much repeated the tale Naruto spoke of but without the Sakura parts because she, of course, wasn't there.

"...imagine that!" Kiba smiled, trying to act surprised.

Hinata looked hurt. "I thought you would be more excited and happy, Kiba-kun."

"Oh, I am! I am! I'm just shocked!" Kiba inwardly sighed as Hinata nodded and began warming up for training. She seems really excited about all of this...I wonder how she's going to act when she finds out about what role Sakura's playing in this now... He glanced over at her and noticed a rare smile played on her face.

--

Sakura left her house after she had gotten ready, and went in search of Naruto. She figured he was out training in the forest where he normally did, so that's where she headed. Once she got to the forest she began searching the area from the treetops. She found Hinata and Kiba first but did not stop. She kept on looking for Naruto, after about 10 minutes of searching she found him resting. "Ah, there he is," she said to herself as she jumped down from the tree she was standing in, landing right in front of Naruto. "Found you, now before you say anything I want to apologize about last night, I did not mean to flip-out like that," Sakura said before Naruto could say a word.

"Err...apology accepted..." he said, "is that all?" he asked her still a bit shocked by her apology.

"Well no, I need you to close your eyes for a second, and don't ask why," she said. Naruto looked at her funny for a second then did as she said. Not even five seconds had passed before Sakura's lips were touching his.

--

"You seem happier than usual," Kiba couldn't help but smile.

Hinata blushed. "I don't know why, I just feel so much better thinking about him," She smacked herself. "But I still have to talk to my family about it."

"Oh yeah, Neji's going to be a big problem in that, isn't he?"

"He already is..." Hinata sighed, thinking that this was the biggest obstacle in the relationship. She would be sorely surprised to find out that it wasn't if she had been only about a mile further to see what was going on with Naruto and Sakura at the moment.

"...did he seem to feel the same way, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "That's what makes it so great!" Kiba grinned but couldn't help but feel a little sadness for his teammate. He wasn't sure what Naruto would choose, but his insides churned as he worried about what he thought his decision would be.

--

Sakura pulled away after a few seconds. "Now I want you to think about who you want more, me or Hinata." And without another word she jumped away. Once she was gone Naruto began to bang the back of his head into the tree he was leaning against. "Why...does...this...have ..to...happen...to...me!" he demanded with a strike after each word. "I need to tell Hinata what's going on before this gets out of hand and I can't explain it," he said to himself. He began to walk towards where Hinata and Kiba were, thinking of what he was going to say, he was nervous, and he did not even know if he was going to pick Hinata or not, he just wanted to be honest with her because they were technically boyfriend and girlfriend. When he arrived he found the two training together and did not want to interrupt so quietly sat at the base of a nearby tree and waited for one of them to notice him.

--

Kiba and Akamaru attacked Hinata as she practiced with her Byakugan, dodging attacks and bringing her own assault. She was careful not to focus so much chakra into her hands that it would hurt Kiba or Akamaru when she made a hit, but it would have a similar impact to a normal attack. After a little while they all sat down, exhausted and Akamaru barked as he sniffed Naruto. Kiba glanced over and then poked Hinata on the shoulder, pointing in his direction. Hinata smiled happily and waved to him, "Naruto-kun!" but her smile quickly faded and she began to worry as she noticed that Naruto wasn't acting normal. Kiba sighed, guessing what was getting ready to happen.

"Hey Hinata, can we talk for a minute alone?" he asked, getting up and walking towards her. "A lot of things have happened since last night, and I mean a lot, and I want to be completely honest with you, because, well, I love you, that much has not changed, I'll tell you that so you're not worried about that," he said and then took her by the hand and walked away from Kiba. "I'll bring back your teammate in a minute, Kiba," he said, waving at him from over his back.

She looked at him worriedly and walked with him. "W-what's the matter, Naruto-kun? What all has happened?" She thought of what could have happened, but couldn't think of anything. She looked away from him. "Are you ashamed of me now?

Kiba sighed and sat down by the post, petting Akamaru. "Let's hope this goes okay, eh boy?" Akamaru wimpered and jumped into his lap.

"No Hinata I'm not ashamed of you at all, after I went home last night Sakura came by my house and ..." Naruto told her every thing that happened, every detail including the kiss he just received, he left Kiba out of the story for his sake. "I'm so sorry Hinata I did not want her to kiss me and I did not want any of that to happen, and I don't like being confused, and I hate to see you upset. I just want you to know the truth before you find out from someone else. I want you to know that since I now have to choose between you and Sakura, I'm going to have to make the only good choice there is..." Naruto said and put his arms around her waist and kissed her with the most passion he had so far. "And that's you, I love you and I'm sorry if any part of that story made you think otherwise," he said holding her close.

Hinata made no move out of pure shock and surprise, and then realized that Sakura's show of sudden interest earlier had been because of this. After a minute or two of complete stillness and quiet she suddenly looked down at the ground ashamed and twiddled her thumbs, not sure how to ask her question without it sounding offensive or like she was trying to hurt Sakura because, truthfully, she was holding no grudge against Sakura. "Does Sakura-kun know about your choice?"

"No, I have not had a chance yet, she just kissed me and left not even ten minutes ago, but I don't think she is going to like it, she seemed sure that I would pick her, but she does not know how much I care for you, I will have to tell her how I feel next time I see her, which I have a feeling will be soon..." He put some space between then, but held both of her hands. "Well I think I should let you get back to your training, I cut it really short, and I told Kiba I would return you shortly, and you can tell him what I said, if you want, I'm sure he would like to know," Naruto said to her and gave her another quick kiss. "I love you and don't let anything anyone else say make you think otherwise," he smiled and waited for her to say something.

She smiled sadly and looked up, elated at his choice. "I love you too, Naruto-kun...just don't hurt Sakura-kun when you tell her, please?" She looked away, the smile still on her face. "Not all girls could be as lucky as me, you know...you surely can't love them all." She had a playful tone to her voice at the last part. She paused for a moment. "Naruto-kun, Neji nii-san knows about last night...but he hasn't told my father yet...I don't know what he plans to do, but he knows."

"Don't worry I'll try to break it to her as easily as I can, but how does Neji know? Maybe I should talk to him and see what his problem with me is, I don't know though I will have to figure something out." As he finished he let go of one of her hands and began walking towards where Kiba was.

"Perhaps I should sort things out with Neji nii-san...he saw us I'm guessing near the house...all I know is that he confronted me about it in the house..."

Kiba noticed Naruto and Hinata coming and fretted for a moment, but relaxed when he realized that they were holding hands. Maybe it went well after all...perhaps he chose our Hinata. He smiled and got up, waving to them, Hinata waving back.

"Well, I'm going to go now, but I'll be back after a while to give you time to train, I'm going to track down Sakura, and let her know what's going on, I will you soon," he said as he stopped and let go of her hand so she could continue to where Kiba was. Naruto waved to Kiba then began to walk toward the village.

Hinata smiled and nodded, then ran the rest of the way to Kiba and Akamaru. "How'd it go?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked him curiously. Kiba mentally slapped himself but sighed in ease when Hinata started telling him about what all had happened. He was glad that Naruto made the choice he did, and with everyone's minds put to ease, they continued their training as normal. 


	7. Take Care of Her

Chapter Seven - Take Care of Her...

Naruto walked back to town. 'I have two options right now, talk to Sakura or talk to Neji. Well, I want to avoid Sakura for as long as I can, I'm not looking foward to me telling her no, So I'll go to Hinata's house and have a man to man talk with Neji," he said and set off to Hinata's house. He arrived after a few minutes of walking. He walked up to the door and knocked and wondered why he was doing this, Hinata said she would talk to him, he was either going to make things a lot better or a lot worse and it was to late to turn back now.

--

"I'll get it, Master!" Hanabi jumped up from her meditation and ran to the door, opening it to see a familiar boy, one she remembered seeing but couldn't quite recognize. Finally it clicked in her mind and she smiled. "Hey, you're the guy who beat Neji nii-san a long time ago!" She coughed, forgetting her manners. "I'm sorry, are you in need of something?"

"Hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am actually here to see Neji, I have something important to discuss with him," Naruto said in the most formal voice he could, he knew Hinata's family was very proper, unlike him, so he had to pretend while he was around the family that did not know him personally so it would not make him seem worse. "Is he here available to talk at the moment?" Naruto asked her.

"Um, he's not here right now. He's off doing...well, I really don't know what he's doing, but he's probably training. He'll probably be back soon, though, so I can give him a message from you." She tipped her head to the side slightly. "Are you sure he's who you want to see? I mean, not meaning to sound rude or anything, but I don't really think he likes you..." She really wasn't trying to be rude, she was just being genuinely curious.

"Yes I know he does not like me, that is sort of why I want to talk to him. Well since he is not in, just let him know Naruto was looking for him and that I needed to talk to him about something, okay?" Naruto said to the young girl. "Well, I guess I'll get going then, bye," Naruto said and walked away from Hinata's house not sure of his next destination.

Hanabi smiled and nodded. "I'll be sure to let him know, Uzumaki-sama!" she called out to him as he left. As she closed the door and reentered the training room she saw Neji coming out of the kitchen with a snack. "Who was that Lady Hanabi?" he asked her.

Hanabi looked at him incredulously. "When did you get here!"

"...I've been here, Lady Hanabi..."

"...oh. Well, Uzumaki-sama was looking for you," she said, shrugging. "He just left. You could probably catch him if you hurried."

Neji stared at her and sighed, running out the door to catch up to Naruto before he got too far away. "Hey, Naruto-kun!" he called, perhaps a smidge too friendly.

"Oh hey Neji, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon, but it's good that you're here, we need to talk about something, well someone rather, do you have a couple of minutes to spare?" he asked, walking back to Neji. "I want to talk to you about Hinata and what you saw," he said and stopped in front of Neji with a good distance between them so they could both talk in a casual voice. "So do you have the time?"

He shrugged. "Apparently so. I wouldn't have chased you down otherwise, now would I?"

--

As Kiba and Hinata continued to train, they chatted about what had gone on and what they wished would happen and all of the stuff that normal friends just chat about.

--

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he said, then changed to a very serious tone. "So I know that you saw some things happen between Hinata and I, and I want to know why you have such a problem with it. Other than the fact that I defeated you during the chunnin exams, what do you have against me? Is it because Hinata likes me, and you don't like seeing her happy, or maybe you don't like seeing anybody happy, so well what is it then?"

Neji smirked and laughed. "Now what makes you think that I have a problem with it? Honestly, are your opinions of me that low? I'm hurt, truly." He mocked a tear. "Maybe I'm not the one not wanting to see you two happy. If you're so bent on the idea, maybe it's you." He shrugged and turned away from him nonchalantly, still smirking. "If there's anything I want most, it's your happiness, Uzumaki-sama."

"What are you talking about, why wouldn't I want us to be happy, and why would you want me to be happy, I swear Neji, sometimes you're harder to understand then another language!" Naruto said crossing his arms in confusion and in thought. He put his hands back down by his side and spoke confidently. "I love Hinata, I want you to know that if you don't already so these little mind games of yours are not going to work on me."

He laughed. "What mind games? All of these years of being a ninja have made you paranoid, Naruto. As for Hinata and you, I won't stand between you." He held his right hand up seriously. "On my honor." He turned away, hands behind his back. "Years have passed, Naruto. I don't hold grudges. And what grudge would I have?"

Naruto stood there in a silent confusion for a few moments. "So you're not going to tell Hinata's father that we're together, you're going to let us bring it to him?" Naruto finally asked after a few more seconds of silence. He wasn't really sure if he would believe Neji anyway, but he had no reason not to, Neji had done nothing bad to him recently, other then the occasional insult, but he did that to everybody.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd be afraid of him finding out, if I were you. He won't be too happy to find out that his eldest daughter is with you. You might rethink telling him." He sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to training as it's getting late in the day. How has your training been going, by the way? Not getting lazy, I hope." He smirked.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well I have not been training everyday exactly, but I try to as much as possible," he lied, he knew well that other than today it had been a week or maybe two since his last day of real training. "And I'm sure Hinata's father would think more highly of me if I were to bring it to him, rather than going behind his back, and have him find out on his own," he said, thinking it would be more honorable that way, so it would help him in the long run, because her family was very intent on having honor.

He smirked again and turned back around to face him. "Sounding smart, Naruto. The years have obviously been good to you." He turned back around to begin walking off, but stopped to say something. "We may have our differences, but take care of her. I don't think she'd like it very much if anything happened, and I don't think she'd be able to handle it very well."

"I will, I promise," he said keeping it simple and turrned around and walked away from Hinata's house. He let what Neji said mull over in his head, about Hinata's father, his lack of training, and most importantly the last thing he said about taking care of her and he not thinking she could handle it. Not that he wanted to hurt her, in fact that was the last thing he wanted, but for Sakura to just kiss him like she did means she must be determined, and something like Hinata's feelings wouldn't stop her. 'Maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe she'll be okay with my choice, and Hinata's father will accept me with no problems,' he thought, but knew that Kisame would help make a pool in Tsunade's grounds before that would happen.

Neji continued his walk until he was home, all the while thinking of what was to happen. He smirked, thinking of the trust he had suddenly been lent. He marveled at how trusting Naruto had been, and how easy it had been to gain acceptance.

--

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kiba slowly began to wind down from training and prepared to head home, but they agreed to go get a snack because they had eaten little that morning and had skipped lunch. Kiba couldn't help but notice how jumpy Hinata was and laughed. "Can't wait to meet up with him again, eh Hinata?" Hinata smiled sheepishly.

--

Naruto was walking around town aimlessly, just thinking of all the possibilties and consequences that would follow. As he was walking he spotted Hinata and Kiba as they were turning a corner. 'Ah this will be perfect for me to practice my stealth, I'll just follow them around for a while and see if they notice me,' he thought as he jumped onto a nearby rooftop and quietly followed them.

--

Kiba bought the snacks, one for him, one for Hinata, and one, of course, for Akamaru. He blinked and turned swiftly, feeling like he was being followed, but turned back around when Hinata asked what was wrong and he saw nothing. He shrugged and decided that he was being paranoid. "Well, we'll take you home first, Hinata, so you can rest and then head home ourselves. I'm tired!" He stretched and Hinata nodded agreement. They followed the path towards the Hyuuga home.

--

Naruto continued to follow them from the roofs, bushes and other places he would not be seen, all the while half wishing he did not, because Kiba might have gotten him something to eat as well, but it was too late for that, he just kept on sneaking along feeling proud that two people who are supurb scouts had not noticed him thus far.

--

As they neared the property, Kiba stopped along with Hinata. "You go on home, Hinata. We wouldn't want some hidden predator following us hurting you, now would we?" Hinata giggled and took off running towards her home, waving goodbye to Kiba. Kiba meanwhile turned back around and began walking his own way home. "There's a snake hiding somewhere in the grass..." he said loud enough for Naruto to be heard.

--

As Hinata entered her home she found it to be strangely quiet. "Master? Hanabi-chan?" She looked around, still recieving no answer. "Neji nii-san?" As she continued to walk through the halls a growing sense of dread started to fill her. She heard a light squeak on the floor behind her and spun around to see her father, and as she almost felt like relaxing she noticed that he had a very angry countenance upon him, and her dread began to swell again. "How long has this been going on?" he asked her, holding out the underoutfit she had worn the previous night, a small spot where a little bit of ramen had fallen. She gasped, knowing that he knew, and knowing she knew exactly how. Neji nii-san...

--

Naruto sighed, he had been caught, or had he, Kiba might not have figured out it was him yet. 'Time for test number two,' he thought and with a quick poof he changed into Sauske and revealed himself to Kiba. "Well you got me, I saw you two walking together and figured I'd follow two of the best people at detecting people I know," said the faux Sasuke, but he still kept his distance from Kiba, as not to give his scent away so easily to Kiba.

"I'm flattered, Sasuke-kun." Kiba smirked as Akamaru began to bark furiously at 'Sasuke.' Kiba decided he'd let it drag on, no sense in bothering with details. "Haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke-kun. How have things been?" Aw, what the heck? He'd might as well have some fun with it. "Say, do you remember that top secret thing I told you the last time I saw you? You know, the one that I made you swear to never tell anyone?"

--

Hinata backed away as her father stepped towards her, his entire presence menacing at the time. "F-father...I-" He cut her off mid-sentence. "You will address me as 'Master,' Hinata. And why didn't you tell me about this sooner!" She felt his rage growing.

--

"Why do you ask such stupid questions, obviously I remember, who do you think I am, Naruto!" he asked using Sauske's attitude to his advantage, but now filled with curiousity he decided to try and drag it out of him as carefully as he could. "I also think we should discuss it further I don't think you went into enough detail last time, so why don't you continue?" Naruto said while mentally patting his own back, he was quite proud of how well he thought he was being Sasuke.

Kiba mentally groaned, the attitude was certainly accurate. But he decided to play pouty to the attitude. "Well obviously since you know so much why don't you tell me and then we can continue?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

--

"Well daughter, care to tell me why you hid this from me and I had to get my information from someone other than you!" Hinata's father persisted with his onslaught of verbal abuse.

Hinata grimaced. "B-because you wouldn't have a-accepted us!" She looked away from him quickly, expecting some kind of attack. She was surprised when none came and even more surprised when she looked back up at him.

"Hinata, I am your father, not just your master. I always want you to tell me these kinds of things." His face was soft and understanding, and Hinata began to feel safe and wanted to spill everything until his face hardened once more and took on its usual firmness. "But you are correct in believing that I am your master as well, and as such, I forbid you-"

"You can't!" Hinata practically screamed at him, knowing what he was going to say. And that earned her a smack across the cheek. "I forbid you to see that boy!" he continued harshly, his hand stinging from where he had hit her hard. 


	8. What's Best For the Clan

Well, hello everybody! School starts for me on Thursday, so I'm going to squeeze in a few chapters to hold everybody off until the next update, since it may be kind of hard to update except for on weekends. Anyways, I'm glad that everybody so far has been liking our story, we're still writing, so this story will keep coming! I couldn't update this weekend because I was working over at my grandparents' house and I didn't have my draft over there. So here they are, I wouldn't leave you hanging forever! Please read, review, and...yeah, that's about it! OH! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight - What's Best For the Clan

"Typical, you can't remember where we left off, so now your going to try and act like I don't know, have you been hanging around Naruto lately?" he said as sarcastically as he could, not liking the fact that he was insulting himself, but he figured that had to work, well at least Naruto thought it would.

Kiba yawned and stretched nonchalantly. "As a matter of fact, I have." He turned away from him. "Well, if you don't have anything to say that I care to hear, I mean, as much as I'm loving hearing my friends and I being insulted and degraded, I have better things to do so I'll talk to you later."

Hinata wasn't sure what to do anymore, and so she did the rashest thing possible, without even thinking, and took off out of the household and into the woods leading away from the village. Her father sighed and turned to return to the training room.

"Wait Kiba!" Naruto said and turned back into himself. "It's just me, I guess I did a good job of pretending to be Sasuke since that's generally how people react to him, and YOU didn't even notice, and sorry if I insulted you, I was just training, but I think I'm gonna go see Hinata now, she is at her house right?" Naruto asked just to be sure, and to be positive he had heard correctly.

"Oh, Naruto!" He acted surprised. "I had no idea it was you! You're getting very good at that!" He looked over towards Hinata's house. "Yeah, she should be home. That's where she was headed, anyways." He crossed his arms and grinned. "You know, Naruto, just letting you know, you've made Hinata really happy."

Hinata sighed and rested against one of the branches near the top of the tree she was in as she felt like she had gained ample ground and was far away from her home. She was in a large area, easy to lose yourself in. She smiled hopelessly as she realized that no one would find her out here if she got lost.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did, and Neji won't be a problem anymore I had a talk with him he's okay with us, he said he would let us bring it to her father and everything," Naruto said with a smile. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to go to Hinata's house and visit with her, bye!" Naruto said then ran in the direction of Hinata's house.

Kiba waved slightly and continued walking his own way home, thinking about everything that had happened. "That may be kinda hard, confronting her father...oh well, if anyone can get past that, it's him, eh Akamaru?" And that earned him a short bark.

Hinata sighed and pulled out the remainders of the snack Kiba had bought her earlier. She had forgotten that she still hadn't eaten a full meal and was becoming very hungry. She sat and thought about how stupid she had been to run, knowing that it would only anger her father, but she felt like she just had to get away from there. She sighed as she tried to figure how long she should wait before she returned home.

Naruto arrived at Hinata's residence and knocked on the door, and waited quietly, thinking of what he would say if anyone but Neji or Hinata answered the door, how he would explain himself, he thought of some lies and excuses he could use for the time being while he waited. He shuddered at the thought of her father opening the door, but he figured he could handle anybody that revealed themself when the door opened.

Hinata decided that sitting in a tree waiting for her father to cool down was pointless, so she decided to stretch a little bit and practice some with her Byakugan. It probably wouldn't help much, but it would give her something to do.

The house was silent apart from Naruto's knock, and the door remained closed and unattended. No one answered, and nothing could be heard from within.

He stood there still, waiting. 'What is taking so long?' he thought, he opened the door and stepped in a little. "Hello is anybody home, sorry to intrude but is Hinata here?" he shouted into the house and waited for a response knowing that what he was doing was oh so very stupid, but he did not care, it was not the first, or the last stupid thing he had done or would do.

A kunai knife embedded itself into the wall an inch away from Naruto's face - trained to warn, showing no hesitance to kill. The head Hyuuga leader stood poised at a distance with a second kunai, stanced to attack. "Who calls for my daughter?" His eyes narrowed as he took in Naruto's appearance. "Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked, teeth clenched, weapon still held for attack.

"I was not expecting a welcoming committee, but this is even less expected, and yes this is Naruto, I just came to say hello and to tell her Kiba was looking for her," he lied, the last thing he wanted was to 'talk' with Hinata's father about his relationship with her, especially when he looked as if he would kill him with a wrong move. He slowly positioned his hand near his equipment pouch in case of an attack.

Master Hyuuga's Byakugan showed in his eyes, and he motioned his kunai towards Naruto's hand. "I suggest you cease your movement to your pouch if you enjoy life." He slowly stood up and held his weapon down to his side, taking a more relaxed but still alert and serious pose. "Hinata is not here right now...I will be sure to tell her, Kiba, you say? is looking for her." He didn't bother to say he would mention Naruto's dropby. He glared as his Byakugan slowly began to recede. His voice dropped down low, venom dripping from his words. "Take my advice and do what is best for my daughter...stay away from her."

'I'm going to regret this, why am I about to talk, just leave LEAVE, no DON'T' This is what was going on in Naruto's mind before he opened his mouth. "I lied, Kiba was not looking for her I am, me, Uzumaki Naruto, and I will not take your advice I like your daughter and she likes me, and that is what is important NOT what you think!" The second he was done talking his thought sounded something like this: 'YOU DOLT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHY DO YOU TALK AND SAY THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO GET YOU KILLED, APOLOGIZE NOW!' But he did not he stood steadfast with his arms crossed and ready to dodge any weapons that might come flying at him.

Surprisingly the Hyuuga leader deposited his kunai into his pouch, a showing that he meant no harm. He stared at the teen before him, his eyes boring through him as if he could sense everything that went through the boy's head. He sighed and his stance finally became one of total relaxation, almost weariness. "Uzumaki-san, are you a wise boy?" As absurd as his question seemed when asked, his tone betrayed no humor; seriousness laced every word.

Naruto stood there confused, did him standing up for himself actually work? But he knew he was not out of the woods yet, he was confused by the question, did he mean wise as in knowing the ways of the world or wise as in sarcastic? He decided that it was the first one and answered, "Well I don't know if I would say wise, but I'm not oblivious to the world around me, and I think I make good choices when it comes down to it, like choosing your daughter over a much easier path, if that helps." Naruto relaxed a little as well but still stood near the door, but closed it.

The elder smiled sadly and almost regretted denying his daughter this boy, but knew that it was required. "Then you will understand what I have to say." He beckoned for him to follow him into the visiting room, as if they had moments ago not had weapons ready to attack. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack. But this will require some time for what I have to say, and you will probably want to sit and have something to eat." He looked at the teen expectantly and walked into the next room, expecting to be followed.

Naruto followed him into the visiting room, in an almost zombie-like manner for a moment. Everything that was happening to him was from one extreme to another, first Sakura was yelling at him then was kissing him, now Hinata's father went from almost killing him to inviting him into his house for some food. After a second or two of walking in a confused state, he continued following him in a normal manner. "Thank you, I'll just take some water, I'm not too hungry," he said. When he arrived in the guest area he took a seat and waited for what Hinata's father had to say.

He nodded and got a cup of water for Naruto and handed it to him, then proceeded to sit down himself. After a few moments of silence, he looked down at his lap and then out the window. He finally looked back towards Naruto and began to speak. "My daughter Hinata is, as I'm sure you know, the eldest of my children. And as such she carries a large responsibility." He looked directly at Naruto. "Because of her status as the eldest, and the fact that she is of the main branch, she will be due to inherit the leadership of our clan after my death." He closed his eyes. "Hinata understands her responsibilities, or at least she did at one point." He reopened his eyes to look at Naruto once again. "My daughter is...easily swayed, as callous as that may sound. She knows that she must marry someone suitable as seen by the clan, else an uprising could be feared. A confident leader, loyal to the clan, is what we've tried to raise her as. But, as you've seen, her confidence severely lacks. You've influenced her greatly, Naruto, and for that I will forever be grateful. She's become stronger, more confident, and with that more respected throughout the clan." He sighed once more. "However, you must understand that our family would most likely protest at the thought of my daughter with you, as cruel as it may sound. But you are not noble, refined, and not suitable as a fellow leader of our long bloodline. She is meant to marry within the line, and I fear that her being with you could make her forget that duty. Do you understand what I am saying, Naruto?"

"I think it is easy to see what you're saying, that I have been a positive influence on Hinata, and that is all I will ever be if this clan has anything to say about it, because I'm a lower-class orphan with the nine-tailed fox sealed in me, and thus could never live up to this clan's unrealistically high expectations, is that about right?" he said with anger in his voice, but no violent intent, he was just mad that he was being judged, because of his liniage, rather then who he was as a person.

The Hyuuga leader looked away from Naruto, not saying anything but solemnly acknowledging that what Naruto said was exactly what he meant. He allowed his gaze to return to the boy. "Please understand, I think only of the best interests of my daughter, my clan, and, although it may not seem so, yourself." He looked at Naruto hopefully, looking for some kind of reaction.

"Well I think you're part right, you are doing what is right for the CLAN, and that's all, you care about nothing else, but the preservation of the clan! Well guess what? If you do that you're going to create another Itachi somewhere down the line, you can't control someone's emotions and force them to marry someone they hate." Naruto said standing up then headed towards the exit He stopped at the doorway to leave the room he was in, then spoke again. "I love Hinata, and I'm not going to stop loving her because your clan thinks I'm worthless, the only way you're going to get me out of her life is by killing me, and if your clan is willing to go that far then, tell them I'm ready for anything they can throw at me."

The Hyuuga leader abruptly stood up, trying to keep calm. "Please rethink what you are saying. You want Hinata to be happy? Leave her alone. Stay away from her. She may be sad for a while but she will realize that it is for the best, as will you!" He stood with his fists clenched. "Forget about her. Do what you know is right."

"Do you honestly expect me to roll over and give up just because you're asking me to! I know what is right, and guess what? I'm doing it right now by not giving up despite everything that stands in my way, so good-bye, I'm going to find Hinata, and you're not going to stop me," Naruto said defiantly and headed for the exit.

Hinata's father merely stood in place and watched as Naruto left, shaking his head sadly. "I was hoping you would...but I see now that your bond is just too strong..." He walked off into his own room, contemplating the events sure to come. 'The clan will not be pleased...that boy will not be safe if he continues this way...' He sat down on his bed and massaged his forehead, waiting for his daughter's return.

Outside the door of the room, Neji stood and listened to his uncle's every movement, knowing everything, having listened to the entire confrontation between Naruto and Hinata's father.

N A R U H I N A

Thanks to this update's reviewers!

naruto-uzumakifan: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! You'll find out really soon if he tells or not! Either in this update or the next. Thanks for reading our story!

darkheart1992: Your bluntness impresses me! Lol, well, here's our next update, so enjoy!

Remember to read! And to review if you want to make the writers happy campers! (We like being happy campers, it inspires us to write more.)

Skidoodle and Wobbleman 


	9. Do You Love Me?

Chapter Nine - Do You Love Me?

Hinata breathed heavily and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "I trained harder than I thought..."

Naruto left the house and began to look for Hinata, he had no idea where to look since her father was no help. He started by looking around town asking random people on the street if they had seen her, no one had. Naruto was not very good at scouting, but he knew someone who was. He ran to Kiba's house and knocked on his door and waited impatiently as he rocked from his heels to his toes and twiddleing his thumbs.

Kiba groaned as he got himself up from lying on the floor bored as Akamaru barked at the door. "Who is it?" He called, patting himself down and getting up from the floor, giving Akamaru a light tap on the back to silence him.

"It's me, Naruto, open the door I need your help, hurry up," Naruto said really fast but still understandable. "We have to go find Hinata before anyone else in her family does, I'll explain the rest on the way," he said slowing down his speech and waiting for a response from Kiba.

Kiba opened the door hurriedly as Akamaru scratched at it. "What do you mean?" He slapped his forehead. "Did you mess something up, Naruto!" He held up his finger to signal one second and came back with a small pack and carrying his jacket. "Where is she? What happened when you went to her house?" He stepped out of the house and shut the door, ready to leave.

"Okay I have no idea at all where she is, what happened was ..." Naruto explained to Kiba everything that happened, from knocking on the door to Hinata's house to knocking on Kiba's door. "Now that you're up to speed on the situation, I would like for you and Akamaru to help me find her so I can tell her everything before her clan finds her and tells her lies or forbids her from seeing me or anything along those lines. I have no idea how far they are willing to go to keep me out of her life," he said and waited for Kiba to absorb everything he had just said.

Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement. "We'll help you find her, but where should we begin? Did her father say anything about where she might have been headed to?" He headed down a road, beckoning for Naruto to follow as Akamaru sniffed around to catch Hinata's scent.

"Oh yeah he told me exactly where she was, drew me a map and everything, he was really helpful, but I got lost, so I came to you," Naruto said sarcastically as he followed the two. "Sorry, I did not mean to snap like that at you, I'm just on edge from Hinata's father, he really pushed a few of my buttons a little while ago." He apolgized in a sincere tone.

Kiba blinked at his sudden change of attitude, but shook it off pretty quickly. "Nevermind, did you think about what he said? It sounded like he wasn't trying to hurt or offend you in any way..." He paused. "Do you know how he found out?"

"Well I guess I'm not mad at him, it's really the clan I don't like and their ideals. And come to think of it, no I don't know who told him, do you think Hinata told him because she does not want to be with me, and that's why he was mad at me at first then told me it was for my own good?" he asked then stopped dead in his tracks at the thought of that. "I just don't know anything anymore Kiba, I really don't," he said and continued to follow Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba put a hand to his chin, pondering, following Akamaru as he followed a picked-up scent. "I don't think Hinata would do that...it seems too sneaky for her..." He looked over at Naruto. "Maybe Neji told...? I mean, he knew, didn't he?" He continued to think of other possibilities, trying to think of everyone who knew about it.

"Well he was pretty convincing, he said he would let us bring it to him and he did not want to stand in the way of our happiness and...Wow I am stupid. It was a lie, how could I have not figured that out sooner! He wanted to catch me off guard, and he did, he never stopped holding that grudge, that sneaky little-" Naruto ranted, not caring much about making complete sentences as he walked, then mumbled bad things about Neji under his breath.

Kiba tried to block out some of the bad things he was muttering, but some he couldn't help but laugh to. "Did you notice Neji when you were speaking with Hinata's dad?" He motioned to Naruto as Akamaru barked and led them into the forests leading away from the village.

Hinata was travelling further away from the village, her hunger and fear replaced with an anger that she tried to contain and wear off. She didn't usually anger so easily, so she was surprised that she couldn't hold it in better. "I should just keep going...keep going until I hit the next village..." Unfortunately in her rage she didn't notice that she was beginning to lose herself in the forest and forgot to chart and remember where she was coming from and what direction she was heading in.

"No, I didn't the only person I saw was Hinata's father. I don't think anyone else was there, why is Hinata in the forest?" he asked, changing the subject as they entered the forest. "Do you think she is training?" he asked but he highly doubted it, but he could think of no other reason as to why she would be out there by herself, or maybe she wasn't he thought for a second, but then dismissed it, he was getting too paranoid because of all the recent events.  
Kiba knelt to the ground and put his own nose near the ground, then around the trees, rubbing a hand against the bark. "She's travelled through here. Strange, though, for she's moving in a sort of zigzag, no real pattern. She'll get herself lost that way..."

Hinata gently knocked her head against one of the trees as she cooled down from her anger and realized what she had done. "I am totally lost..."

"Well I don't think that she would get lost, she is smarter than that. She is probably just practicing her Byakugan's range or something like that," Naruto said, completely sure of himself. "Well, let's stay on her trail, if we speed up we can catch up with her," he said then waited for Kiba and Akamaru to continue to track her seeing as him running ahead would do nothing but get him lost.

Kiba nodded and rapidly leaped into one of the trees, travelling at a quick rate through the treetops, sniffing out her scent and trying to find it. Much to his dismay he heard a thunderclap above and cursed. "It's getting ready to rain. It'll wash away her scent if we don't find her." He picked up his pace and hoped that Naruto could keep up. Akamaru remained perched in his coatfront.

Naruto kept pace with Kiba, he could not afford to fall behind, he wanted to talk to Hinata, he had so many things to say, but did not yet have the words. Not only did he have things to say he had things to ask like why she was out there and what she wanted to do about her clan, and the thought of Hinata telling her father still fluttered through his mind and he could not get rid of it, the more he tried to the more it bothered him.

Kiba's thoughts travelled similar to Naruto's, like why was Hinata out here alone and how had her father come to know exactly what had happened? He was almost 100 sure it was Neji, but there was no solid proof. He pushed everything in his mind aside, just trying to find Hinata before the rain washed the scent away. "Keep your eyes peeled for her."

"Okay I will," he said and began to look around as the moved. After a moment he decided that he would call for her "HINATA IT'S NARUTO CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled the loudest he could in hopes that she was close enough to hear him. He was also wondering if Kiba was keeping track of where they were going, because he was not, so if they did not find her they would both be lost in the forest, but Naruto had faith that Kiba was smart enough to remember.

Kiba practically fell out of the tree he was in as he heard Naruto's scream. He quickly slammed his hands to his ears and Akamaru wimpered, cowering in the jacket to cover his own. "STOP YELLING!" Kiba shouted back at Naruto, rubbing his ears as if they hurt.

Hinata abruptly stopped her literal head-banging when she heard a familiar call. "Naruto-kun!" she called back, her voice small in comparison to his, but strong enough for Kiba's keen hearing to pick up.

"Hinata!" Kiba took off in the direction of Hinata's call until he noticed a small figure coming closer and closer, recognizing it as Hinata.

Naruto ran ahead of Kiba towards Hinata, not bothering to apologize at the moment, and when he made it to her, he just hugged her lightly and kept her close to him. "You have no idea how much I needed to see you," he whispered and hoped that the fluttering thought in his head was not true and she would not push him away. "So much has happened to me since we last saw each other...again," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

She thought for a moment of what could have happened and then gasped as she hastily pulled away from his grasp, but not in an unfriendly manner, mainly out of fear. "Y-you talked to my father!" She felt the first of many raindrops hit her as the clouds burst and the heavens began their tears. Kiba followed behind Naruto and watched the two, feeling somewhat awkward.

Naruto now became worried, she pulled away, was nervous and asked if he talked to her father, all of which supported his theroy that she told him to break the two up. Naruto took a step away, "Yes I did, he said a lot of things, like that I should stay away from you, for my own good, and that no one in the clan would accept me," he said, a sadness forming in his eyes.

She turned away from him, shielding the tears forming in her eyes from his sight. "He's right...about both of those things...they never will...and...for your own good it would be best..." She was tearing herself up inside saying this, but she knew that it would be dangerous for their relationship to continue, and she owed it to him to warn him of it, possibly advise him against it, even though her heart screamed at her to rethink what she was saying.

Kiba averted his eyes from the two, knowing that this was probably more of a private thing, and he shouldn't get involved, but he couldn't leave because he was the only one who remembered the way back.

"Do you love me? I want the truth, if you say no, I'll be out of your life forever, if you say yes then I will stay with you no matter what, even if that means I have to go against your entire clan. I have already stood up to your father, I told him everything, and I think he respected me because of it, but told me the clan would never allow it, and all that was going through my mind was that if you were by my side supporting this relationship as strongly as I do, we could make the clan accept me. So I ask you again do you love me?"

"I..." Her heart pounded yes, and she knew with her body, mind, and soul that every part of her loved him. 'I love him more than anything...even my happiness. Love is built and fed with sacrifices, some tougher than others. I want him to be safe...even if it means...' Her whole body shook as she moved her head back and forth, tears spilling from her eyes. "Naruto-kun...I'm sorry..." She spun around to face him, her cheeks damp and her eyes running with her tears mixed with the pouring rain, "...I don't..." She said the last part barely above a whisper, and not able to bear it any longer took off running as fast as she could away from them, further into the woods, not once looking back.

"Hinata!" Kiba called, then hastily turned to Naruto, eyes wide in shock. "She doesn't mean it, I know she doesn't!

"Follow her Kiba, get her back to town, I know the way back," he lied, he had no idea how to get back, but he just wanted to be alone, he had blanked-out what Kiba had said, and the fact that she was crying. He took it how she said it, a no He sat down on the branch he was sitting on. 'Why did all this happen, why am I destined to be unhappy, why can't something go right for me just once in my life!' He thought to himself. 'Maybe there is something to that fate thing Neji was always talking about, maybe this was supposed to happen, maybe I'm supposed to be with Sakura,' Naruto just sat there though, his face emotionless, not making a movement, like a statue, just trying to catch up with the present, which left him in the dust as soon as Hinata ran away.

Kiba stood there for a moment and then nodded, jumping out of the tree to pursue Hinata. 


	10. I Didn't

Chapter Ten - I Didn't...

Hinata ran as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore, then felt her legs go out from her as she slipped down to the ground to continue her sobbing and gasping for breath. "I...I don't know what to do...I can't believe I said that...but, I had to...it's for his own good..." She didn't notice Kiba come up behind her until she felt his reassuring hand on her back. Grateful for the support she clung to his leg and continued crying, even as he sat down on the wet grass to continue comforting her, even though it was raining.

A very sad and lost Naruto stood up and began to head in the direction he thought was town not knowing what he would do if and when he got there, so he just kept moving, trying to keep his mind on other things and failing miserably.

Sakura was sick of waiting for Naruto so she decided to go to him again. She went to his house first, no one was there, then she went to the ramen shop, he was not there either, she searched the entire town and he was nowhere to be found. She decided to go enlist some help. "I'll go ask Neji to help find him, with his Byakugan he'll find him in no time at all," she said and traveled to the Hyuuga estate and knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Hinata continued to cry, clinging to Kiba as her support. When she finally felt like she could cry no longer she slowly looked up at Kiba and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. For showing such weakness."

"Hey, it's okay." His tone was soft and comforting, and he continued rubbing her back and Akamaru curled up next to her, doing his part to help. "I know you didn't mean that...you did what you thought was right and what would keep him out of trouble."

Hinata nodded and averted her eyes, and Kiba continued. "It takes strength to do that, rather than take the selfish way." He helped her stand up, ready to return to the village. "But you don't have to do this to yourself. Naruto is strong, he wouldn't allow your family to walk all over him."

She sighed. "But they are stronger than you think, Kiba-kun. He would be miserable with them as his enemies. And I couldn't put him through that, no matter what..."

"Who are you looking for?" A familiar voice came from a tree outside of the Hyuuga home, Neji appearing from its branches to land beside Sakura.

Sakura looked at Neji as he landed beside her. "Well actually you, I need your help, I need you to help me find Naruto, he's not in town so he has to be in the forest somewhere, and I know you would be able to find him, so will you help find him?" she asked him and simply waited for an answer.

Neji sighed and felt a rare pang of guilt. "I know where he's gone to. I can help you find him." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wanting to find him? Does your squad have a mission?"

When Hinata and Kiba finally made it back to the village it had ceased raining, but they both were soaked. "Why don't you stay over at my house for tonight, Hinata? You probably don't want to go back to your home just yet." Hinata nodded and thanked him as they headed towards his house, a melancholy silence around them.

Naruto decided to stop and sit down before he got himself even more lost than he already was. Naruto sat on a tree branch and leaned against the tree. He figured he would wait untill he felt stable enough to think and figure out how to get back to town.

"Well no, actually it's kind of a personal matter between the two of us, I just need to have a very important and private conversation with him, so you'll help then?" she asked again to be sure and gave a small smile.

Neji sighed and thought for a minute, then poked his head into the house, "Master, I'm going out for a little while." He closed the door and looked at Sakura. "I'm helping because I have some things I need to talk to him about, as well. Don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." And with that he took off into the forests, using his Byakugan to trace Naruto's path, not really bothering to look back to see if Sakura was following.

Sakura followed him after a minute she spoke "I'll let you talk to him first, but once you leave, I'll be talking with him alright?" she asked as she kept closely behind him. "What do you need to talk to him about anyway? I thought you hated him."

He looked back at her, scowling a bit in annoyance and turning back, twisting and turning wherever he saw that Naruto had been. "Whatever. I don't care what you did." He paused, then used her own words against her. "And about what I have to say to him, it's personal matters."

"Well excuse me then," she said in an annoyed tone and followed him. 'What's with all these twists and turns? Did he get himself lost out here or something, his movement is so sperratic, I hope Neji knows where he's going, and is not just wasting my time,' Sakura thought, but still continued to follow him and wondered when they would find him.

Neji stopped suddenly, looking around in all directions. "He's been around here before, but I'm having a hard time tracing...but I know he's near." After a minute or two he took off in the western direction and after a few more minutes of searching noticed a familiar ninja coming into view. He pointed to where Naruto was to Sakura so she could see him, too.

"I see him, well go have your chat with him, I'll stay here and wait," she said and sat down and waited for him to go talk to Naruto. 'I wonder what he wants to talk to him about. They better not fight I swear I will beat Neji to a pulp if he trys anything,' Sakura thought as she waited.

He couldn't help but be tempted to smack the kunoichi in the back of the head but decided against it. Now wasn't the time to make enemies. He walked towards Naruto, not bothering to keep his footsteps quiet, not bothering to say anything, and stopped when he was right beside him, his arms crossed, looking down at his sitting form, waiting for acknowledgment, not sure how to make himself known to be present without sounding funny.

"Yeah I see you, are you here to ruin the rest of my life or just stand there and bask in my unhappinness?" he said without looking at him at all. He just continued to stare straight ahead. He felt so unlike himself, he hated being unhappy, but could not change his mood to a happy one if his life depended on it, but he was very close to anger, but kept it under control.

Neji continued to look down at Naruto and felt that rare pang of guilt again, but didn't allow it to show on his face. Rather than answer Naruto's question he continued with one of his own. "Where is Lady Hinata?" he asked Naruto, secretly wondering what had gotten the usually cheery ninja so down.

"Probably in town by now, why do you care? Do you want to hurt her some more too?" he asked and glared up at Neji. "You found me so easily I'm sure you could find her if you put your mind to it, now if that's all, I have more being alone to do," he said and looked straight ahead again.

He looked at Naruto oddly and had to hold himself from snapping back at him. He then sighed and, in a rare show of interest, crouched down next to Naruto until he was seated comfortably on the damp ground. "Funny...I thought she'd come after you..."

"Okay here's the deal, I know everything, you told Hinata's father about the two of us so you could try and break us up, so stop with the whole I wanna be your friend act, it gets old fast. As for Hinata and I, guess what there is no longer a Hinata and I we are no longer together and you can pat yourself on the back for helping with that one if you want. Now is there anything else you want to know, or do you want to sit there and gloat about your accomplishments for a while!" Naruto said in a tone that sounded like something Neji would use.

He continued to sit there facing Naruto taking every verbal blow, his countenance remaining passive and emotionless. When Naruto finished he looked forward again and away from Naruto, silent and calm. After a few moments he finally spoke to respond. "...I didn't tell Lady Hinata's father..." 


	11. Like Getting An Upgrade

Well hello my wonderful readers! School has officially started back up for me, and boy is it already busy! Anyways, I'm putting up another chapter this weekend since I have some time (Hallelujah!) on my hands. Please forgive me if you ever have to wait a little extra time for updates, I'm a straight-A freak, so school is always at the top of my list - but I will always try my absolute hardest to get an update in each week! Usually on Sundays, probably. Maybe on Saturdays. So look forward to weekends!

When I update I usually put up two or three chapters. Well, I don't have much time today so I'm just putting up one extremely long and angst-filled chapter and then will see if I can get another one in this evening.

But enough of my author note! On with the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven - Like Getting An Upgrade

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe, you destroyed my relationship, at least have some respect for me by not lying to me," he said crossing his arms. "I may be a fool, but I am not stupid, Neji, so do not think I will believe every lie you tell me," he said and then looked to Neji and waited.

Neji swung his hand around so the back of it would hit Naruto smack in the cheek hard. "Are you such a fool that you won't even acknowledge the truth! Think about it, Naruto. What would I possibly have against the two of you being together! I'm not dwelling on any past. I have no ill will against either of you, so open your eyes and acknowledge that I'm telling the truth!" His eyes reflected a rare show of emotion, albeit anger that surged through them. "What could I possibly gain from telling him?" he stated rather than asked in a softer tone.

Naruto practically ignored the hit, and turned away from him. "Then who told him then? If it was not you like you say then WHO told him? and as for what you would have to gain, I figured the pain of others would be a good enough reason for you, also the fact, that if I were to become part of your clan, you would hate it, because of who I am, just like the rest of your clan," Naruto said angrily at first then changed to monotone after his second question.

Sakura almost threw a kunai at Neji's head when he hit Naruto, but when Naruto did nothing she decided not to. 'What does that guy think he is doing hitting Naruto like that! And what is Naruto doing NOT hitting him back!' Sakura thought as she watched everything that was going on, wishing she could hear what was being said.

"You know, as shocking as this may sound, I'm not a completely cold-hearted callous beast." He sighed. "I hold no grudge against you, or your company of Hinata-sama." He looked at Naruto. "I didn't tell him, I'll say it again. You must remember that as the head leader he holds extreme power with his Byakugan, honed over the years. I don't know who might have told him, but did you ever think that for even a second he could have known all along, waiting to see what would happen, all simply with his power!"

Naruto thought about it for a second. Could he be wrong about Neji and at the same time, Neji be right. "I don't know anymore, I really don't, nothing is making sense to me anymore. First Hinata breaks up with me, then you come over here and try to make feel better in your own weird way, which reminds me - why exactly ARE you here? You did not know I was upset or what's going on, so what did you want?" he said changing the subject away from all his drama.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise as he heard what Naruto said about Hinata. "I came because I overheard what went on between you and Master Hyuuga. And I knew that I would be the assumed snitch." He looked away from Naruto, not comfortable with what he was about to say. "...I wanted to make sure you or Hinata-sama didn't do anything stupid." He looked back at Naruto. "But what do you mean 'Hinata breaks up with me?'"

"Well I assumed that much was self-explanatory, she broke up with me, I asked her if she loved me she said no, plain and simple. What do you mean by before we do anything stupid?" he asked after he answered Neji's question very bluntly.

Sakura almost yelled with excitement when she just barely heard the words 'Hinata broke up with me' come out of Naruto's mouth, she did not even have to go through the trouble of breaking the two up now, all she had to do was swoop in and comfort him as soon as Neji left.

"Nevermind..." he answered, not really wanting to go into details. "Look, whatever Hinata-sama said, I'm sure she had a good reason to lie, but believe me when I say this, after I live with her practically all my life, I KNOW that breaking up with you after you two started going out would be the LAST thing that would make her happy." He rubbed his forehead protector. Now he was going to have to track down Lady Hinata before she got herself into any trouble. "Your friend over there," he pointed to Sakura, "wants to talk to you about something. I need to go find Hinata-sama before she gets herself into trouble."

Before Naruto could say another word Neji was gone and Sakura was on her way over. 'This is EXACTLY what I need right now.' Naruto thought before Sakura reached him. "I heard the news Naruto, I'm so sorry she did that to you, and after only a day, but you should not be so sad Naruto, It's her loss not yours. You can do SO much better, like with me for example, I will still go out with you, even though you picked her first," Sakura said and sat down in front of him and held both of his hands.

"Sakura, I do not know if I am ready for anything like that right now. Hinata just broke up with me and I do not know what is going on," he said in a normal tone, but did not pull his hands away.

"Well, I do know and I think that you are ready. You're strong Naruto and you only started liking her less then twenty-four hours ago. You have a beautiful girl who you have liked since you were little, practically throwing herself at you now. Are you going to let a relationship that could not even last a day stop you from going out with me?" Sakura asked moving closer to Naruto. "So what are you going to d-" Before she could finish her sentence Naruto put his lips on hers and began to kiss her.

Neji was now following after traces he could identify of Hinata. He had a harder time but could sense the sadness permeating the area, so he trusted his judgement and followed it, eventually coming back to the village and reaching a dead end. "Great. If she returned to the village but not our home then she could be anywhere. Who was in her squad again? Ugh, I need to start paying more attention to stuff like that..." He faintly remembered the name Kiba being brought up that one time Naruto had come calling for Hinata and he followed that clue.

Asking around the village he eventually found out where Kiba lived, and yes, he had been seen with the Hyuuga girl not too long ago. He had what information he needed and proceeded to Kiba's home.

After a minute or so of kissing, Naruto pulled away. It had not felt the same as it did with Hinata, but Naruto did enjoy it. It just lacked love, but if he could not have Hinata, he would just have to settle for the next best thing, which was Sakura. Naruto smiled at her, "Well I hope you know how to get back to the village because I am completely lost out here."

Sakura let out a small giggle, "I figured as much you goof, and yes I know the way back."

Naruto let out a little laugh at this. "Well that's good I did not want to be stuck out here forever, even if it is with you," Naruto said and smiled. Sakura stood up and held Naruto's hand who also stood up. "Let's go then," she said and headed in the direction of town with Naruto's hand interlocked with his.

Right before Neji knocked on Kiba's door it was thrust open and an infuriated Kiba stood in the frame with a growling Akamaru. "Um, hello, I-"

Before Neji could say anymore he was yanked inside (much to his surprise) by the shirt. "I hope you're happy! Look at what you've done! You've ruined everything between Hinata and Naruto and now Hinata's up in my room crying her eyes out and Naruto's off goodness knows where and everything is completely messed up and it's all your fault because you decided that it would be cool to tattle on her!"

Neji blinked as he listened to everything, stunned, and then coughed right before Kiba was about to go into another rant. "Can I get a word in! Thank you..." And with that he went in telling his tale as he told Naruto and telling him that he had already spoken with Naruto earlier and Sakura was now with him.

Kiba sputtered as he heard the last part. "Sakura's with him!" Neji nodded. "Great..." 

"...so may I speak to Hinata-sama now?" Neji was lead into Kiba's room after Kiba gave his reluctant approval when Hinata called down asking for him to come up.

Naruto and Sakura finally got back to the town still holding hands. While they were walking they talked about the lack of missions, Sasuke, and obviously Hinata. "I bet that she will come back to you by tomorrow telling you things like, she did not mean what she said and she lied to you to protect you, and a lot of other lies to try and get you to take her back, because I can almost promise you that she will regret breaking up with you," Sakura said trying to cover all the bases in case Hinata tried to get Naruto back.

By the end of the walk almost all of Naruto completely believed Sakura, but there was a small part of him that told him that Hinata did love him and everything Sakura was saying was a lie. "Thank you Sakura-chan, for helping me out of the forest and helping me get over Hinata," Naruto said as he gave Sakura a kiss. "I think I am going to go home and go to bed now, but I will see you first thing in the morning," he said as he walked towards his house.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Sakura said lovingly to Naruto as he walked away. 

Neji walked up the stairs to Kiba's room to find Hinata sitting on his bed, head down, her shoulders lightly bobbing up and down from crying. Kiba remained downstairs to give the Hyuugas privacy. "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked up, wiping the tears from her face as she saw Neji come in. "Neji nii-san...have you come with a message from Father?"

He shook his head and hesitantly sat down by her. "I didn't tell Master about you two..."

Hinata nodded, not looking at him. "I know..." She turned to Neji. "Nii-san, what do I do? I..." She couldn't finish her sentence as fresh tears started coming once again.

Kiba spotted Sakura passing nearby his house through the window, seemingly happy, and hurried out the door to confront her. "Hey, Sakura!" He waved and called out to her, trying to be as friendly as possible. 

When Naruto arrived at his house he was actually in a good mood, despite the fact that Hinata broke up with him. Sakura had made him feel better about the breakup, and he was now going out with the girl of his dreams, who he thought he always wanted to go out with. Although he was nowhere near as happy as he was with Hinata, even though the relationship did not even last a day. Naruto however just put that out of his mind and figured he would let good enough be.

Sakura turned to Kiba and waved as she walked over to him. "Hello Kiba, how are you doing today?" she asked happily. "It has been a while since I have seen you, how is everything, you and your squad get any good missions lately?" she asked making small talk.

"Meh, same ol' same ol'. Not anything particularly challenging. What about you? Anything interesting?" He decided to go out on a limb on his next question. "And how's Naruto...?

Neji sighed and somewhat smiled awkwardly. "You know I'm not very good at cheering people up, but I figure I'll try..." He asked her what happened and she told him everything, not leaving anything out, somewhat surprised at how much she was trusting him with. "Well, a lot has certainly happened..." He looked at her seriously. "You made a wise choice, Hinata-sama. He will be safer this way, you know he will be..." She nodded solemnly.

"Well I should not be saying this and I don't really want to say anything, but well he kissed me and we held hands for a while so I guess..." she trailed off and held up her pinky and smiled. She was however lieing about not wanting to tell - she did want to tell Kiba, because she knew he would tell Hinata, and that would break her so she would not try to get Naruto back, 'Not that she would succeed if she tried, but better safe than sorry,' Sakura thought and waited for Kiba to give some fake congratulations to her.

Kiba's stomach churned and his fists clenched when she said that. 'How could he just immediately run to Sakura! He's nothing special! He's just another fickle loser after any girl just so he can look good!' He gave a sickening grin towards Sakura that looked more like a death threat than a congratulatory smile. Rather than spout any nonsense about him being happy for them, he turned on his heel and stormed off back to his own home. 'He doesn't deserve our Hinata...'

Hinata looked at Neji and sighed. "I think I hurt him...I mean, he spoke so strongly of standing tall against our family, and I turned away. I feel like I betrayed him...'

Neji shook his head. "If anything, you helped him." He smiled a genuine smile at Hinata, afterwards. "But sometimes a life of danger can be fun." He stood up from the bed. "If you want to go to Naruto, I won't object. In fact, I'll stand with you two the entire way." He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I didn't support you in the beginning, I was being selfish." They both jumped as they heard a door slam downstairs and loud growling and grumbling. Neji looked at Hinata skeptically. "I'd better go check on Kiba, he sounds mad..." And with that he left Hinata alone upstairs, feeling better than she had near all day.

'Well that worked out better than I could have hoped for, he is going to go inside, trash Naruto to Hinata, and say she deserves better then that, then Hinata moves on, realizes she made a mistake then cheers up, now everybody wins! I was hoping I would not have to make Hinata miserable so this works out great, now if only Sasuke would get jealous and want to be with me, then I would dump Naruto. It would be like getting an upgrade, but if not Naruto will be fine for the present,' Sakura thought and walked home smiling at how well things were going the whole way.

N A R U H I N A

Now for my reviewers!

blackmoore11: -le gaspe- You're not caught up Sis! Shame...shame! I thought you cared! -sobs dramatically- Ah well, I'll just hold you to reading it or else...I'll hide our roleplay notebook!

naruto-uzumakifan: An extra long chapter for you:) Hope you enjoy!

iloveanime2009: I'm sorry...I've always wanted to be ornery and put up a cliffhanger...please forgive me! Lol, you may or may not know about Hinata's father finding out in this chapter (won't tellz! lol), there's Sakura in her seductive, manipulative self (wow, Shawn, you've made Sakura incredibly evil in this story) tricking Naruto again, and I suppose you'll just have to keep reading if you want to figure out if they get back together. -puppy eyes- I hope you're enjoying the story so far, though!

As always people, I love it when you review! It really makes me want to put up more fast because I feel obligated! But if I have no obligation...then no chapter! -le gaspe- Motivate me! -smiles sweetly- Anyways, thank you you three for your reviews and everyone else for reading!

Skidoodle


	12. Hypothetically

Hello my wonderful readers! I was so shocked to see how many reviews we got last chapter! Wobbleman and I were truly pleased and touched, and we're so glad that you liked it!

o0 I've also realized that we've somewhat abused poor Sakura...everyone hates her now. Note to self: Don't let someone who hates a character -cough- Wobbleman -cough- control her. Haha, just kidding Shawn.

Anyways, this chapter is going to be kind of short unfortunately because I'm leaving in like 15 minutes and need to go get ready - but I'm e-mailing my copy of our story so far to myself at my grandparents' so hopefully I'll be able to put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow. So, enjoy for now!

Also, thank you to Sherbet Mayhem for the absolutely meaningful review. -gives you cookie- That review absolutely made me sooo happy all day long, made me want to shovel my way through the junk of the day just so I could put up another chapter. Thanks again!

Chapter Twelve - Hypothetically

Neji stepped down the stairs to see Kiba pacing the room angrily, knocking occasional items off of the tabletops. Even Akamaru was scared and laid curled up on the couch, whimpering. "What's going on, Kiba-kun?" Neji asked him as he approached.

"It's that stupid Naruto, that's what's wrong! He's such a jerk! You're not going to believe this, but he ran straight to Sakura after Hinata left! He's just toying with Hinata!" A sharp jolt went through Neji as he realized what he had done, even if he didn't know he had at the time. 'I'm the one who led Sakura to Naruto...he didn't go to her, she came to him...but why would he follow her? What Kiba's saying can't be true.' He snapped back to reality as he heard his name. "Huh, what?

Kiba groaned. "I said that Hinata can't handle that, and I asked you if you agreed." Neji nodded and sat down on the sofa, looking at Kiba. 

"Kiba, I have a question for you...do you like Hinata?" Neji looked at him seriously and Kiba blinked.

"Of course I like Hinata. We're in the same squad, after all. And she's my friend."

"But I mean...like like." He felt silly using that term, like he was in kindergarten or something.

Naruto could not sleep, even though things seemed to be going okay for him he could not sleep. "I just need some fresh air - that's all. I'll just go on the roof for a while and then I'll be able to sleep for sure," he said to himself, then climbed out his window and walked up the wall to his roof. "What is 'good enough' anyways? How am I supposed to let 'good enough be' when I really don't know what that is? Is Sakura good enough, or am I just kidding myself? I mean Hinata is pretty, smart, even funny at times, I really like her and I know she liked me for who I am. Who am I trying to fool, she said she did not love me..." he thought out loud, talking to various objects on his roof, and then out of no where a few of his brain cells jump started and it clicked in his head. "But she was crying when she ran away, she does love me, she just wanted to protect me from her family...she didn't want me to get hurt," he said to himself, but anyone looking at him would think he was telling the vent on his roof. "I have to talk to her, but she is probably at her house, but I can't go there, especially at this time of night. And what about Sakura, I'm kind of with her now. Things were so much easier when no girls liked be, or at least when I thought none did," he scowled then sat down on his roof top and just thought.

After a 25-minute glaring contest between Kiba and Neji, Kiba finally snorted and turned his head. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Then, if you did, hypothetically," he added as Kiba glared at him again, "don't you think it would make her feel better if you let her know?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, because even though I do I know that she likes Naruto, and I truly like her so I don't have selfish gain in mind, I only want her to be happy, and she's...was, happy with Naruto, and really really likes him, and even though sometimes I might get a little jealous and wish that she liked me like she does him, I won't interfere and I'll support them because that's how much I truly do care, and that care comes from my heart rather than my hormones." He leaned back in the chair he had sat down in, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, drifting into thought.

"..."

"...and that's all hypothetically, of course."

Neji rolled his eyes.

Rock Lee entered the village, he had been on a mission in the water country and knew nothing of the happenings that had been, well, happening. He was not expecting for anybody to be up, let alone Naruto, and talking to a vent nonetheless about some crying girl, then Sakura. Once Naruto had finished his 'conversation' Lee jumped onto Naruto's roof. "Hello Naruto-kun I could not help overhearing you, and was wondering if you would like to talk to a person about you problems," Lee said sitting down across from Naruto.

"Oh hello fuzzy-brows," Naruto said to Lee in a normal tone. "Well are you sure you want to know, it is kind of crazy and overwhelming."

"Naruto-kun we are friends and as such, I want to help you, after all that is what friends do, despite what difficulties may be ahead," Lee said in his usal save-the-day tone.

"Well okay, but don't say I did not warn you," Naruto said and then for the second time told the tale up until where they were now.

Lee was a little shocked by it all and at first had only one response: "Wow." 

After some time had passed with meaningless small talk between Kiba and Neji (Kiba offering if Neji would like to stay the night, too, to look after Hinata) and Neji's persistence of the topic of Kiba's "hypothetical situation," which he vehemently denied.

"Face it Kiba-kun, you can't hide it. Remember? Byakugan?" Neji smirked as Kiba scowled. 

"Fine...maybe..." Neji decided to take that, it was close enough, and laid back in satisfaction. A few moments later Hinata came downstairs, smiling and heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her. 

"To Naruto's. I'm going to take your advice and go tell him how I really feel." Kiba and Neji exchanged nervous glances and Kiba sighed as Neji nodded his head solemnly.

"Hinata...there's something you need to know...come sit down for a minute..." Hinata complied, confused.

Lee was not disturbed by the Sakura part of the story, he had gotten over her within the last year and was currently Tenten's boyfriend. "Well Naruto you are in a really bad position aren't you, but it seems to me that you are in love with Hinata and that is what the glory of youth is all about: love. So go to her now Naruto and tell her how you feel! Embrace her until the sun rises in the morning!" Lee said dramatically, standing up and doing one of his many hero-like poses pointing towards the sky and tears of joy rolling down his face. 

"...Fuzzy-brows it's night time and I think that's a little drastic..." Naruto said raising an eyebrow to his dramatic friend.

"Nonsense that is youth and vitality, you must Naruto-kun," he said in a saddening tone.

"I will tell her EVERYTHING the next time I see her, I promise," Naruto said doing the 'Good-Guy pose.'

"Okay then, I have faith everything will work out for you Naruto-Kun," Lee said but sadly thought, 'But if you wait you'll miss the sunrise and it won't be as romantic,' to himself.

Hinata sat with her head bowed, soaking in everything Kiba and Neji were telling her. She didn't want to listen, she wanted to hit them, hit something, but she knew that they were doing this for her own sake. After a couple of minutes of silence, Kiba put his hand on her back and she looked up smiling hopelessly, tears running down her face. "It was a silly idea, anyways. I never had a chance..." 

Neji and Kiba looked down in guilt. "Kiba-kun has something happier to tell you, though, Hinata-sama." Neji looked at her hopefully.

"I do? Oof...oh yeah, I do..." he murmured as Neji jabbed him in the side with his elbow. He sighed and looked around. "Look Hinata, Naruto might not have-" 

Hinata cut him off. "You don't have to try to cheer me up, Kiba-kun. It's not like I didn't see this coming eventually. I just...I don't know, I was hoping that I could be happy..." She got up from her seat and began walking towards the door when Kiba and Neji stood up abruptly.

"Hinata, wait!" Kiba said loud enough for her to hear, beckoning for her to come back but she shook her head and ran out the door into the night, still crying. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and sighed in hopelessness.

N A R U H I N A

Nara Shikaku: Lol, many people agree with you upon reading this.

M0nk3y: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!

kyubii: Thank you!

Sherbet Mayhem: -sniffles- This was my most meaningful review yet! -huggles you to death- Thank you so much! And I absolutely love your story (and highly recommend others to go read it). I hope you continue to enjoy our story! Again thank you so much for the wonderful review!

Gangsta Swordsman: Aw, thank you so much. Shawn and I are having a lot of fun writing this story.

kyubii: Wow, them's fightin' words! -glances over at an angry Sakura- Lol

SandGoddess: 00 That's a lot of emotion built up there...lots of anger...Lol, thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!

Jess Anime: Glad you're enjoying it.

iloveanime2009: Lol, yeah, not many people are too happy with Sakura right now. Thanks for another review!

Well, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy! I'll put up more ASAP! If I have to, I'll buy some time down at the library after school to put up another one. You all rock!

Skidoodle


	13. Doubt My Skills

Good evening everybody who is reading this! I am so so sorry for not updating earlier - we've had some big things going on these past two weeks where I live - some good, some not so good. I thank you all for being so loyal to our story! It really means a lot to us. Which is why I finished all of my homework super-early so that I could squeeze in a chapter today! Unfortunately, I have not been able to get in touch with Shawn for the past couple of days so our story isn't progressing! -dismayed cry- But with any luck I'll get a response from him soon. :) Until then I'll just keep updating and hope I don't run over where we've written. Again, thanks to all of the people who e-mailed me with consolidations about our loss down here - it really meant a lot to me. So without any further delay, here's Chapter Thirteen! -Naruto Chibis pop up and tell you to read and review-

Chapter Thirteen - Doubting My Skills

"N-Naruto-kun, do you hear that?" Lee asked as he listened more carefully. "It sounds like a girl crying, wait here I will be back shortly," Lee said and before Naruto could object Lee was gone. He quickly traveled to the crying. When he arrived at the source he found it was Hinata. 'Why is she crying, did she find out about Sakura?' Lee thought to himself. "Hinata, I need to talk to you - it is most important," he called out loud enough for her to hear as he jumped down from the roof he was on and walked towards her and waited to she if she responded to him.

Hinata sniffled and looked around to see who was calling her, seeing Rock Lee she shook her head a little bit and raised her hand weakly for a small wave, trying to wipe away her tears with the other one. "Lee-kun, I-I'm sorry...I'm not really f-feeling like talking right now..." She ceased running but continued walking down the road, hoping that Lee wouldn't be too mad at her for not stopping to talk.

"But Hinata it's about Naruto-kun it's very important and he wants to talk with you about many important things, so please come with me so you can talk out your problems with him, I do not like seeing you both so sad," he said still walking towards her.

She stopped and turned to face him, but kept her head down facing the ground. "...I have nothing to say to him, Lee-san. I am not angry at him, I am happy for him...but you can tell him I wish him and Sakura-san the best..." She turned back around and began to walk away again. "Thank you for the concern, though, Lee-san."

"Yeah, she headed out about 20 minutes ago and she hasn't been back. It's late and we're worrying...yeah, yeah me and Neji. Okay, thanks so much. Good luck." Kiba hung up his phone (assuming they have phones) and turned to Neji who was leaning against the wall. "Shino says that he'll go out and look for her." He sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. "I hope he finds her..."

"Hinata you do not understand, he loves you not Sakura, she took advantage of him," he blurted out accidentally. "I should not have said that, that is something he wanted to tell you, but well now you know, so won't you come with me and let him explain HIS side of the story?" Rock Lee pleaded for the last time to Hinata.

She stopped once again but didn't turn around. Her fists clenched at her side and her voice was small, almost dangerous. "Lee-san, if I can develop some confidence and self-respect," she twirled to face him, countenance near-angry, "then I can develop brains, too!" She shook her head. "I don't believe she's taking advantage of him. She's sweet, and even if she was, no one forced him to do anything she told Kiba he did...and besides," She chuckled sadly, "I'd rather it be this way, anyways..." She turned back around and began to walk off again, still talking. "Not only is he safe from my clan, but now he's happy, too." 

Shino walked along the streets of the village, searching for Hinata. "Tracing from Kiba's home, she couldn't have gotten too far. The bad thing is that there are about a million different directions she could have gone..." He was about to continue searching when he heard Rock Lee's familiar voice not too far from where he was and decided to go see if he had seen her.

Lee looked down in defeat and walked back to Naruto dragging his feet. 'But he's not happy and he won't be unless he has you, Hinata,' he thought to himself, "As I have Naruto as a friend, now I must go tell him the bad news sigh" he said to himself so no one else would hear. He continued to walk rather than take to the roofs, he was too depressed by the situation.

Hinata walked a little while longer until she reached her old ninja academy. She smiled sadly as she remembered those old days before she was even a Genin, the days when studying was her priority and Naruto would goof up in front of the class, the days before she became friends with Kiba and Shino. She sat down on a bench nearby the empty school and stared off into nothing, all out of tears to cry. "If only life was as simple as it was back then..."

Shino continued walking along the streets, searching for Hinata, until he came across Lee sulking down one of the nearby roads. "Lee," he called quietly and calmly as he usually is and strode over to him. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Hinata, would you?" He didn't ask why he was upset.

Lee pointed in the direction that Hinata went without looking up and continued to walk down the road dragging his feet and bobbing hs head dramatically.

Naruto paced along his roof wondering where Lee went and more importantly what he was going to say to Hinata the next time he saw her. He had no idea how he was going to explain himself this time, and if he could not and she rejected him, would he stay with Sakura or just be like ero-sennin and be alone and hit on all the girls he met. He gave a brief chuckle at the thought, then went back to his thinking.

"Thank you," Shino replied and walked in the direction he pointed.

Hinata sat on her bench and looked up at the sky, tears shining lightly at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, I wish things could go back to the way they were..." She pulled up her legs and hugged her knees. 

"Hey," a familiar voice drifted through Hinata's ears. She looked over to see Shino sitting down beside her. "What's going on? Kiba's worried sick about you."

"Shino-kun, I'm sorry, I just came out for a walk..."

"It's kind of late for a walk, don't you think?" He turned to her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Hinata blinked. Since when did Shino speak this much? He stood up from the bench. "We'll talk about it walking home, okay?"

Lee finally arrived at Naruto's house and jumped onto his roof and looked at Naruto with much sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I had heard Hinata and went to bring her back here, but she does not wish to speak with you, she knows about you and Sakura and she wishes the two of you the best, but I do not think she wants anything more to do with you." Naruto looked at him and the more Lee spoke the more depressed Naruto looked, by the end there were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me and now I must go to bed, do not follow me," Naruto said and without another word jumped into his window and put his head into his pillow and let his feelings flow out, and allowed himself to fall asleep for the night, hoping that the next day would not be as bad as today was.

Lee listened to Naruto and did not follow him, he decided to stay out of everyone's affairs for the night and go home before he caused anymore damage.

By the time they had reached Kiba's house (she told Shino about how she was staying there) they had talked about just about everything, well, Hinata talked about just about everything and Shino popped in his comments here and there. The end result left at Shino being fairly silent. Hinata sighed, supposing that it was okay, at least she was able to talk. "Thank you, Shino-kun for listening." Shino nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm not more help, it's just that I see many different possibilities for you branching off from here..."

Hinata nodded, "I suppose so...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'll tell Kiba-kun you found me." Shino nodded and began to walk off, and Hinata waved, "See you tomorrow!"

As she began to open the door she found herself locked between two strong but furry somethings and squeaked, unable to break free. "Why did you scare us like that!" When she realized that it was Kiba-kun's arms wrapped in his jacket, she sighed a breath of relief, but then quickly turned pink.

"Kiba-kun...? ...what are you doing?" she asked. He hastily let go and stood up straight, trying to correct himself.

"W-what! A friend can't be glad a friend's okay?" He looked to Neji who had just come out for a 'help me out.'

Neji laughed. "Oh yeah," He grappled Hinata around the neck and gave her a noogie, mock-hugging her. 

"Owowowowowowowowowow! Neji nii-san! Stop!"

He released her and looked to Kiba as if to say, 'you owe me one' and to everyone's surprise and relief, Hinata burst out laughing. "What has gotten into you two!"

Kiba grinned. "Dunno, but at least you're feeling a little less sad!"

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling better, not much better, but in a mood where he could have a normal conversation without showing that something was wrong. Only moments after he woke up there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called out and walked to the door.

"It's me Rock Lee, I have some news for you," Lee said through the door. He had just returned from the Hokage's office and had a mission to do, but was instructed to get his teammates Kiba and Neji and to send Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata to her office for a mission of their own. Lee had objected but was told not whatever was going on was not more important then a mission, and that she had a reason for everything. 

Naruto opened the door and greeted Lee with a smile. "Hello fuzzy-brows, thank you for last night by the way, I appreciate it, so what is the news? It is not about Hinata is it?" he said with a little hope and fear in his voice.

"Not really, it is a mission from Hokage-sama - you need to report to her office and I am to get your teammates, and I was told to hurry up so goodbye!" He lied about the fact that he needed to hurry so he would not have to tell Naruto the bad news and began to run towards Kiba's house to pick him up. After that he would head to the Hyuuga estate to pick up Neji and tell Hinata about her mission.

"Wait - what do you mean not really, and who are my teammates get back here Fuzzy-brows!" he yelled to Lee with no success, then Naruto headed to the Hokage's office with a sigh.

Kiba was feeding Akamaru and finishing up his early morning chores while Neji and Hinata still slept. He was honestly surprised they had actually accepted his invitation to stay the night, he figured that Hinata's father would kill them for not coming home. But Neji said that Hiashi-sama was in no position to get onto them after yesterday; Neji might get into a little trouble because he had little to do with the situation, but Hinata would most likely go without trouble. 

Neji woke up to see Kiba finishing up his chores and shook Hinata awake. "You need any help with that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Wow...I can't believe I fell asleep..." Hinata yawned as she sat up and then shakily stood up, legs asleep, and stretched.

Rock Lee ran to Kiba's house and knocked on the door rapidly. "Kiba-kun are you awake we must make haste we have a mission and we have many stops to make before we go!" he said jumping from one foot to the other anxiously. "We have to go get Neji and then tell Hinata and Sakura that they have a mission!" he called through the door and waited for a response.

"Is that Lee?" Kiba asked. "And a mission?"

"Neji?" Neji asked. "Why must I be gotten?"

'Hinata?' Kiba thought. 'She shouldn't be out on a mission so soon. She needs time to relax from yesterday...and worse, she's going to be with-' 

"SAKURA!" Hinata near shrieked and fell backwards onto the sofa. Kiba and Neji both blinked at her and looked at each other. Neji shook his head and went to open the door to let Rock Lee in.

"Neji-san what are you doing here this is Kiba's house!" he said and stood still. "Did you spend the night here or come over before I got here today?" he asked confusedly. "Well that is not important. The three of us have a mission to do and-" Lee looked to Hinata who was on the sofa, "Hinata has a mission with Sakura and Naruto," he said then quickly followed with "I tried to talk Hokage-sama out of it but she said not to argue and she knows what is best," he said and braced himself for the negative response he was sure he would receive.

Hinata sighed. "Don't worry, Lee-san. I won't let them get in the way of my being a ninja. I'm expected to join them for this mission, so I will. I can't hide from them all my life."

"What kind of mission is ours?" Kiba asked curiously, glad that Hinata wasn't too upset about the team matchups.

"Is it just me or is this all incredibly ironic?" Neji popped in randomly, earning a few stares. "...what? It is!"

"Well that is a relief," Lee said wiping his forehead, then looked to Kiba "It is a B-Rank mission, we must go to the Hidden Village of the Sand and talk to the Kazekage, he will provide more information there," Lee said rather seriously, "And that is all that I was told. Now all we have to do is go tell Sakura to go to the Hokage's office then we can be on our way, Hinata you can head there now too if you'd like," he said and waited for everyone to get ready.

Hinata nodded. "I'll just go get my carrier bag..." She ran upstairs to retrieve it.

"Why wouldn't the Kazegage just assign ninjas from the Sand village to do one of their missions?" Neji asked.

Hinata came back downstairs a split-second later. "You three can go ahead and head for the Sand Village since you're all assembled. I'll go retrieve Sakura for our mission."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kiba asked, concern evident in his voice.

Hinata smiled softly. "Kiba-kun, since when did you start doubting my skills as a ninja? You've usually been the one egging me on." Kiba sighed, knowing that Hinata was dodging his real concern, fully aware that Hinata knew that he was talking about Naruto and Sakura.

Kiba grinned, trying to erase his worries. "Well, good luck and be safe!" Neji nodded agreement and Hinata left.

"What rank mission were they going to do, did the Hokage mention?" Neji asked curiously.

"I do not know why the Kazekage do not issue there own Ninjas, but it is possible that they do not have enough help, I myself only know of three people of our rank, it is a relatively smaller village, or maybe they need someone from another village for the mission, but I do not know for sure. As for Hinata's mission I do not know the rank I did not ask, but I can assume it will be at least a C-Rank due to it having three hand picked people for their skills," Lee said in a normal tone with his arms crossed in thought as to why they had a mission in the sand village.

Neji yawned. "Will our mission be a longterm one that we need to take some time to pack for or will it be a pretty quick one?"

Kiba was already packing some food for the trip, normal food for the three and dog food for Akamaru.

"Well I assume it will take a while but I am not sure so I would pack for a long trip if I were you, I'm already packed my backpack is at my Dojo, I need to go pick it up, I'll go do that now if you don't mind." Rock Lee said and began walking towards his Dojo and waved good-bye.

Kiba waved to the departing Rock Lee and began his own packing. "Why don't we meet back here when we're all done packing, Neji? I'm assuming you need to go get some stuff."

Neji nodded. "Yeah, I need to get home and get ready. This was actually perfect timing - Hiashi-sama will have no time to nag at me for being gone last night." Neji disappeared through the door, leaving Kiba and Akamaru alone, preparing for their journey.

N A R U H I N A

Thank you to all of our wonderful reviewers:)

kyubii (Chpt 12) : Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hinata will make a comeback, just you wait! -heroic pose-

X-275 Strike Fisha: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! You'll find that we're big plot twisters. -smiles innocently-

Nara Shikaku: Muahahaha, we're far from finished with this story, my friend. Far from over. -cackles evilly- Thank you so much! It's a great honor you think so highly of our story!

SandGoddess: Maaaaayyyybbbeeee...-shifty eyes- LoL

Blue-Shine-Angel: Voila! Like magic! Another chapter! -golf clap-

blackpelt7: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it. :)

garthjax: In a way, it's sort of happened to me. There are some differences between the two situations (like my Sakura was supposed to be my best friend, and my Naruto WAS my best friend...still is...) But in my situation my Sakura flipped the entire situation to make it sound like I was the traitorous friend. -growls- As for Shawn, the other writer, he once said that he was in a situation very similar to this before. So we both relate to the story, maybe that's why we've gotten so into it! Anyways, I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for the question:)

kyubii (AN): Whee! Another review! Here's another chapter!

Thanks for the reviews everyone, they keep us going! -hugs all-

Skidoodle & Wobbleman


	14. I Spy an Angry Guy

Before you strike me with your chainsaws, hear me out. I am so eternally absolutely sorry I have not put up a chapter in...omg, it's been over a month!! But my school has becoming absolutely busy and I've had field competitions practically every saturday this month, football games every friday, practice every Thursday, and it goes on and on and on...I have had NO time to update whatsoever. I would like to at the library but I can't save files there and therefore I can't upload files onto fanfiction. I don't even have time right now because I need to be studying for my exams this week but I had to put my foot down. But guess what?! FALL BREAK IS THIS FRIDAY!!! -celebrates- It WOULD be Thursday, but I have to be at the field to practice. -rolls eyes-

Anyways, I'm really sorry in advance because our chapters are about to get very stretched and filler-y because both of us have had an absolute lack of time to work on our story. Where we would do probably 30-40 responses a day, we now do maybe 3 or 4 a week. It's terrible. But we'll keep working if you'll keep reading! Thanks to our devoted readers!

Chapter Fourteen - I Spy an Angry Guy

"Sakura-san!! Are you home?" Hinata called as she gently knocked on the door. She was trying to act as normal as possible, and was quite proud at how her mask of nonchalance was coming. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Only her closest friends would be able to see the hurt hidden in her eyes. "Hokage-sama needs us!"

Lee went to his Dojo and grabbed his bag. "I feel bad leaving this place so soon. I hope no one comes to challenge it when I'm not here," he said as he put the backpack on and walked out the door. He closed the shutter doors and locked them. "Well I guess we will be meeting at the town entrance, I really should have asked," he said to himself and headed to the main gate.

Sakura was in her room when her mom knocked on her door "Sakura, someone is at the door for you, something about a mission go answer it please," her mother said and walked away from her door. Sakura did not answer her mom she just stood up and exited her room and made her way to the front door. When she arrived at it she opened it and saw Hinata standing there, much to her surprise. "Oh hello Hinata, the two of us have a mission together?" she asked and thought how weird it was going to be if it was just the two of them.

Kiba finished packing and waited for Neji, wondering if Lee was wanting to meet anywhere besides his home. Neji waved as he approached. "Is Lee here yet?" the Hyuuga asked, not seeing him anywhere.

Kiba shook his head. "No, I'm guessing he was wanting to meet somewhere else..."

Neji sighed. "Let's just head to the front gate...if he's not there, he'll find us eventually..." 

"Um, yes...Hokage-sama wishes to speak with us...she's got a mission for me, you, and Naruto, so we had better hurry. Lee-san told me about it..." Hinata smiled, somewhat sadly, but didn't let it show on her face. She wasn't sure if Sakura had a conscience, but if she did, she didn't want Sakura to feel bad. 

'This is perfect, I'll just be all over Naruto, then when Hinata realizes how happy we both are, I can put her out of my mind for sure,' Sakura thought deviously, but did not show it she just smiled and said, "Okay then let's head to the Hokage's offce, oh do we need to pick up Naruto or is he already there?"

Naruto was the first to arrive at the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and did not bother to wait for an answer. "Tsunade-sama Lee said I had some kind of mission, but would not tell me anything about it or who it was wi-" Naruto said but was interrupted by a very angry Tsunade.

"Don't you know that you are supposed to WAIT for me to tell you to enter, you need to learn some respect before I send you back to the academy!" she shouted at a now very scared Naruto. "Now Lee did not tell you about the mission because he does not know what it is," she said much more calmly, "and I do not know why he did not tell you your teammates," she lied. Tsunade knew all about the problem between the three and was using the mission as an excuse to get the three of them to work everything out. "Your teammates will be here shortly so stand there quietly and don't say a word," she said firmly before Naruto could object.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think so...Lee-san has already talked to Naruto, I believe..." She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, I suppose we should get going."

Kiba and Neji walked along until they reached the main gate, spotting Lee there. Neji sighed in relief. "That's good...I was afraid we were going to have to look for an hour..."

"Okay then, lets get going," Sakura said and walked out of her house and made her way to the Hokage's office, knowing Hinata would follow.

Lee waved to Neji and Kiba. "Hey guys, sorry I did not know where we were meeting but I'm glad you found me. Okay, shall we head out?" he asked his approaching friends.

Hinata followed obediently, staying a little distance behind Sakura as she walked, somewhat dreading arrival. As she saw the familiar building come into her sight she hurried to catch up with Sakura, not wanting to look lazy or objective to the mission or, more to the point, scared of working with Sakura and Naruto.

Kiba shrugged and Neji nodded. "With any luck we'll make good time...Master Hiashi is not very pleased with me being gone all night and then leaving for who knows how long..." Neji chuckled a little bit; he couldn't help but be somewhat pleased with himself, which made him ponder. Hmmm...maybe it's a rebellious stage that I've heard so much about? Neji shrugged, thinking to himself.

Kiba looked at Neji oddly, who seemed to be thinking something. "Aaaannnyyywwayyy," which got Neji's attention, "shall we go or daydream all day long?"

Neji glared at him but hefted his pack further onto his shoulder. "Do we have a choice?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go..."

"The trip should take about one day, we should not encounter any problems on the way, so shall we begin?" Lee said to his two teammates, motioning to the gate.

When the two arrived at the building Sakura walked in first and headed to the office not looking to see if Hinata was still following her through the building. When Sakura arrived at the door she knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for the Hokage to answer so as not to seem rude.

"Lead the way," Kiba began walking casually, Neji following suit.

Hinata walked slower than Sakura and paid respects to the previous Hokages whenever she would pass one of their pictures along the wall, hoping for a decent outcome of the mission. When she realized that she was straggling she hurried to catch up and stood next to Sakura at the Hokage's office.

"Okay then," Lee said and walked out of the gate and down the road, with Neji and Kiba. "As they were walking Lee was wondering if he should bring up Hinata and Naruto, but was not sure if he wanted to make the mission become so uncomfortable yet. He decided he would wait for a more opportune moment and continued walking normally.

"Come in, see Naruto that is what you are supposed to do," Tsunade said through the door first to the girls then in an annoyed tone to Naruto.

"Well I did not think it mattered because you told me to come here," Naruto said in his defense.

"That doesn't matter it's still rude," she barked back at Naruto.

After a while of walking and uncomfortable silence, Kiba finally sighed loudly. "Soooo, I spy with my eye something that's blue...can you guess it?" He grinned awkwardly. Neji just stared at him.

"Lee-san told us you had a mission for us, Hokage-sama?" Hinata reminded her as much as asked her.

"Well it must be the sky," Lee said in a serious voice thinking Kiba was serious, but continued to look around for another blue object.

"Yes there is a mission for the three of you, I need you to travel to the Hidden Mist village. There is a package there that you must bring back here, this is only a C-Rank mission so nothing to be too worried about but I chose the three of you because in the case of a fight I think you three could do well together, and I have replaced Sasuke with Hinata because of her Byakugan so she could see possible incoming ambushes," she said in the normal voice she used when giving mission statements. "Understood?" she asked the three.

"Yes, Hokage," Naruto said very drone-like and unenthusiastically. He was hoping it would have been just Hinata and him so he could talk to her alone, he most certainly could not do it with Sakura there.

Kiba looked to Neji oddly as the Hyuuga just smacked his forehead and sighed. "Yes Lee...the sky...good job..."

Kiba grinned brightly, happy to have at least found something to pass time with. "Your turn, Lee!" Neji just smacked his forehead again.

Hinata gave a small bow and repeated Naruto, "Yes, Hokage-sama," then straightened up, somewhat proud that she had been selected for her family's unique ability. At least she wouldn't feel like an awkward tag-along on this mission. And she could have a reason to happily avoid the other two.

"Haha I knew it, Okay let's see here hmmm..." Lee said then looked around for something difficult for them to spot. "I spy with my eye something gray," he said referring to Neji's eyes but did not look at Neji to give it away.

"Well then what are you three waiting for get moving!" Tsunade said impatiently to the three, but it was mostly directed to Naruto, who then immediately ran out the door and down the corridor.

"Wait up Naruto-kun," Sakura said and walked out of the room and followed Naruto but at a much slower pace, not waiting for Hinata or even acknowledging the fact that she was still there.

"Hmmmm," Kiba pondered as Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh! I got it!! It's Akamaru, right?!"

Neji stared at Kiba incredulously as he felt his eye twitch. Kiba just had a split-grin on his face, waiting to see if he was right. "Akamaru is a CREAM color you dolt!!! Not gray!! For the love of all that's pure!!" He jabbed at his eyes with his finger. Obviously, he wasn't in a very good mood.

"OOOH!!! Neji's eyes!!...I woulda never guessed that..." Kiba thought as Neji smacked his forehead. "Good one Lee! ...assuming that Neji's right, of course...that means it's your turn, Neji!!" But Neji didn't hear. Neji was too busy beating his head against a tree. Kiba just laughed to himself. He was proud of his abilities to push buttons!!! "Is that the right answer, Lee?" Kiba asked innocently.

Hinata blinked as she watched herself be left behind again and looked at Tsunade for a moment, bowed again, and then ran to catch up to them.

"That's right Neji, good one I didn't know if you would get it because you can't see your eyes," Lee said. "Okay go ahead Neji it's your turn," he said happily as he got a good look at his surroundings.

Naruto was the first outside slightly out of breath from running through the corridors, after only a few moments Sakura came out of the building and kissed Naruto. She planned on kissing him until Hinata came out and interrupted her, Naruto had other plans however. After the shock he pulled away from her rather fast. "We really shouldn't be kissing like that in public, and I'm actually not sure if I'm ready for this,"

"We went over this already Naruto-kun, you ARE ready for this and you know you want everyone to see we're together," Sakura said moving in for another kiss.

Naruto stopped her and just shook his head lightly and Sakura reluctantly listened. Naruto was hoping that during this mission maybe things would work themselves out and everything would be better, or maybe they would get a whole lot worse.

"Hmm! Okay!" Neji said brightly with exaggerated cheeriness. "I spy with my eye two somethings that are getting ready to be black, blue, and red if they don't shut up!!!" He dropped the cheeriness at the last part and glared death glares at both of them.

"...someone got up on the wrong side of the floor this morning..." Kiba said monotonously as Neji grunted and turned his face away from them, putting on a defiant countenance. Kiba thought for a minute and then brightened up. "I know what's bothering you! You're worried about Hinata, aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are s-OOF!" Kiba keeled over as Neji kicked him, eye twitching...again.

"I am not worrying!" He said, his eyes and tone betraying him. 

"...are so..." Kiba muttered on the ground, then suffering the wrath of Neji Hyuuga in a series of hits, kicks, and screams from the crazed Hyuuga. "HEEELLLPPP MEEE!!!" Kiba screamed as he tried to scramble away, Akamaru barking happily, figuring it was all a game. "UNCLE!!! I GIVE!!! CUT IT OUT!!!" 

Hinata caught up to the other two as Naruto pulled away from Sakura's kiss, and felt a small pang in her heart, thinking that they had been both agreeably kissing. She didn't want it to show on her face, though, so she approached them casually, careful not to let any emotion other than her usual trace her face. "Well, are we ready to depart?"

Rock Lee walked ovet to the two and grabbed each one by their shirts and held them apart by arms length. "Okay you two calm down, let's just get back to the mission and forget about Hinata and Naruto and Sakura, let's let the three of them work things out and not kill each other over it," he said seriously and looked to Neji towards the end. While he was calm on the inside he was relieved he did not bring up the situation like he had wanted to.

"Well I know I am, are you ready Naruto-kun?" Sakura said and grabbed ahold of his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah I'm ready," Naruto said and rolled his eyes slightly when Sakura took his hand. "Well since we are all ready let's go. The trip should not take any longer than a day, and we can eat and rest when we get to the village, so we should not need our backpacks," he said and waited to make sure Hinata was ready.

"I'm not worried!!" Neji practically yelled then turned away quickly and scowled. "I'm just...nevermind!"

Kiba dusted himself off and winced as he lightly touched a scratch on his arm. "Sorry, Neji, for picking on you like that..."

Hinata started walking ahead of the two, eyes closed, ignoring their clasped hands as if it wasn't even going on. "Yes, I want to get this done and over with. I have other things that require my attention," she said, perhaps a little coldly.

Lee just walked forward in the direction of the town and did not pay the other two any mind, he figured he would let them solve their own problems for the time being.

"I understand, let's hurry up then," said Naruto in a slightly depressed tone and continued to walk with Sakura and follow Hinata. 'She really hates me now doesn't she, I feel like I'm in one of those tragedies where bad things keep happening until the day I die,' he thought to himself and hung his head.

Neji walked to catch up to Lee, while Kiba followed after a little behind, deep in thought.

N A R U H I N A

I'm so sorry guys - I have no time right now to acknowledge my reviewers right now. I'll try to in the next chapter and will put those up there. Again, I'm really sorry!!


	15. Monster

-pokes head timidly from behind screen- I swear not to run away if you swear not to kill me...

Dear readers,

I am so terribly sorry for not putting up another chapter in...well, since October. A lot of...stuff has been going on lately in my life and getting on the computer has not been something I can do very often anymore. I know that there are no excuses, but hear me out! -Nov-Dec- I had to study for and take the ACT and our team went to the final playoffs for the first time in 24 years...my best friend for so long decided that because I didn't want to be a whore I was "anti-social" because I didn't want to hang around his new friends, and so now he refuses to talk to me and they're spreading goodness knows what kind of rumors...academics have been insane...trusts have been broken...and then Christmas my mother went to the hospital for six consecutive seizures...the next day my big brother was admitted for surgery because his organs were shutting down and poisoning his body...now we've got our first and biggest jazz competition of the year and our group is being absolutely uncooperative...school has developed a killer left hook and I'm worried about my used to be best friend because I think that he might be getting into things he shouldn't, and I can't do anything to help him because he won't talk to me at all...my AP Euro test is coming up all-too soon and I have to pass it for the college credit I need...I've got no teacher to help me with my solo for Tri-State and District, so I have to teach myself...I'm going to take my ACT test again so that I can get a 32 to give me the right score to get into M.I.T...and I'm having to prepare to sing 'Hero' by Mariah Carey for a tryout at my school...home life is being crazy so I'm rarely allowed on the computer, and the library doesn't let me save files, so I can't update there...SO! All of that equals...I HAVEN'T HAD TIME!!! -wails- Again I am very sorry...but I am working very hard to get on more often. Shawn threatened me so thank him that this chapter's coming up. -smiles- Oh, and I'm sixteen now. Yay! -celebrates November-

But despite all of this I have not forgotten you all, and I am determined to put up more chapters and get back to writing this. I just have to...balance...my time. Yeah. So, hope you enjoy what's to come. All of my eternal love goes to you all!

Chapter Fifteen - Monster

Hinata swiftly became bored of walking in complete silence, and she figured that acting completely cold would look somewhat strange, so she decided that she'd go out on a limb. "So, Sakura-san...how is Sasuke-kun? I've seen you and Naruto-kun, but I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, I actually have no idea. The three of us do not train together anymore and our team has not had any missions lately, but I gave up on him since I have Naruto now. I don't know what I was thinking before," she said letting go of his hand and putting her arm around his waist.

Hinata smiled, trying to feel happy for the two. "Well, you two fit very nicely together. You both are very lucky, and I definitely wish you the best of luck, although, it doesn't look like you need it."

'It is a nice fit, not bad, but it's not perfect. When I was with you everything felt as if nothing could ever go wrong and that if you would only stand beside me I could do anything - even stand up to your family, and I did. I stood up to Hinata's father all by myself because I loved her, but instead of doing the same she gave up on me so that things would be easier for both of us. If she had only believed in us a little more everything would be perfect right now...' he thought to himself sadly. The path he was on was definitely the easier road, but Naruto did not want easy, he wanted it to be perfect, but it did not seem like that would ever happen. 

"Thank you Hinata, but I am sorry that things had to work out the way they did for you," she said in a sympathetic tone that she did mean. Though she did not feel bad for what she had done thus far, she would have preferred it would have happened to someone who was not as nice as Hinata.

Hinata smiled sadly. "Oh, there's no need to feel sorry for me...I just, well, I did it myself...my loss, and my fault, so no need to feel bad." She bowed her head and became quiet.

--

"...hmmm, I spy with my eye something that's rainbow..."

"...is it that rainbow over there?"

"Good guess, Neji! Your turn!"

"...I spy with my eye something blue..." Neji said dully, finally giving in and playing the game.

--

'She said it was her fault AND her LOSS, that means she DOES still have feelings for me, I knew it, but unfortunately I do no not think that it will work, she seems pretty dead-set on staying apart for my benefit.' Naruto thought at first happily. He was smiling and brought his head up. Then he was sad and put his head back down.

"What is the matter Naruto-kun, you seem very weird today...more then usual that is. You keep on changing from happy to sad really quickly, what is the matter?" She asked turning his head towards hers.

"Nothing" Naruto said plainly then looked back down at to ground.

-- 

"The sky," Lee guessed and smiled, glad the trip had turned pleasant again and that Neji joined in the game.

"Nope," Neji answered, hands behind his head as he walked. "Try again." 

"Ummm...that bluebird?" He groaned when Neji shook his head, smirking again. "Dangit, Neji, you made this near-impossible, didn't you?"

Neji shrugged nonchalantly. "Think about it."

--

Hinata blinked and looked over at Naruto, then sighed. "Perhaps we can do something to cheer everyone up, like tell stories or play a game while we walk?"

--

"I think Neji used his Byakugan to pick something far away so we would not find it..." Lee said looking around for a blue object.

--

"Why don't you start Hinata, you can tell us a story," Sakura said agreeing with Hinata about breaking the awkward silence.

Hinata smiled shyly, scratching the back of her head lightly. "I'm not very good at saying things, so it might be kinda funny..."

-- 

Neji shook his head, smirking. "It's closer than you think...do you guys give up?"

Kiba nodded his head. "I can't think of anything...what is it?"

"YOUR CHAKRA!!!" He pointed at Kiba, cackling insanely, moving his finger to random points of Kiba's body. "SEE?! THERE! AND THERE!! AND THERE!!!! I WIN I WIN!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Kiba blinked, eyes as wide as saucers. "...I think the heat's getting to him, Akamaru." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Neji I thing the heat is getting to you maybe we should stop for a while." Lee said looking oddly at the laughing Hyuuga.

--

"That is fine Hinata, lets hear one," Sakura said and smiled encouragingly, as well as trying to get Naruto to say something with no luck.

--

"You're just jealous because I'm better at this game than you are!!! Admit it!!!" Neji threw his hands up in the air and waved them around wildly. "You've always been jealous of me and my awesomeness!!! AND I DON'T BLAME YOU!!" He looked from Kiba, to Lee, then to Akamaru with an eerie look in his eye. "You all wish you were me..." He sniffled. "BUT YOU SHOULDN'T!!" He collapsed by a tree. "I'm SOOOOOOO MISERABLE!!!!!" he spouted randomly, beating the back of his head against a tree sadly.

Kiba stared at him with eyes that would have suited UFOs. "...Lee's right...we need to stop for a little while." He especially agreed when Neji began to cuddle Akamaru and squeeze the life out of him in bear hugs (much to the dog's discomfort).

--

Hinata sighed and thought for a minute, then reached into her pocket. 'That's strange...I could have sworn I had kept that candy bar in my...pocket...oh no, Neji nii-san must have gotten it...he can't have chocolate!! It makes him crazy!' She quickly pulled her hand out of her pocket and continued thinking about what she should tell.

She glanced over at Naruto who was silent, and then to Sakura. She sighed. 'I want to be on friendly terms with them, like none of this happened. Not for it to be totally uncomfortable.' "Maybe we could play an interactive story?" She looked at them hopefully. "Like each of us say two words to add to the story. Once upon...now your turn Sakura. Continue with two words. And then you, Naruto." She looked over at Naruto.

-- 

Lee pulled out his water cantine he had in his backpack and handed it to Neji. "Here I think you need some wate,r" he said to Neji, trying to get Akamaru away from him gently.

-- 

"A time," she said to Naruto then looked at him to see if he would actually respond and play the game with them rather than mope along the whole time. 'What is he so sad about? I'm right here with my arm around his waist , he has a real misson, but yet he still is sad. It is probably Hinata, he must not be over her, but I'm sure it will pass,' she thought to herself.

"A monster," he said simply in a still sad sounding voice. He decided to play the game rather than just be completely silent, it was not in his nature to not talk for extended periods of time. It was also Hinata's idea, maybe if he could get on her goodside completely he could explain his side of the story, not that he knew exacly what he would say, but he had a basic idea and he figured that was good enough.

She looked at the sad Naruto and then at Sakura and blinked. She was surprised as much as Sakura. She shrugged it off. "Was walking," she added her part.

--

I don't want water!" He chucked the water cantine as far away from him as he could and growled angrily. "I want puppy!!!" he screamed, clinging to Akamaru as tight as he could so Lee couldn't get him.

"Arrf..." Akamaru whined.

Kiba gasped in horror and started beating Neji over the head with a twig. "Let go of Akamaru!!!" 

Neji hissed at them both and ran up to the top of a tree, loosening his grip on the poor dog but still cuddling him. "I could never have a pet!! DAD wouldn't let me!! And then Hiashi-sama wouldn't let me! IT'S NOT FAIR!! I WANTED A FERRET!!!"

Kiba stared up the tree with saucer-plate sized eyes. "We can get you a ferret if you come down, Neji..." he tried to say as calmly as possible.

Neji's eyes shone bright. "Reeeallllyyyy?" 

--

"To the," Sakura said and then looked to Naruto hoping he was not going where she thought he was going with it.

"Hidden village to destroy it. When it arrived the town people stood up against the beast and with the help of the powerful Hokage they imprisoned it, but not in a cell or chamber in a boy. A boy that would be forever ridiculed and hated just for being a container for the monster and as much help as he was he would never really be accepted, despite what everyone says." Naruto said in the tone he had been steadily using. "Oh look the village," he said only a moment after he stopped talking. "I bet there is a ramen shop in there somewhere. Let's eat first then report for the package, I'm starving!" he said in his normal happy voice with a smile on his face and began to run towards the town. "Come on let's hurry!" he said calling back to the two. It was like he completely ignored what he just said and was back to his old self. 

Sakura stood there completely stunned as Naruto ran foward, not just at the story but at the fact that he was happy now. After a bit she said, "Wait for me Naruto-kun!" and began to run to the village as well.

--

"Yes really, but you have to drink some water and give back Akamaru first, okay?" Lee said playing along with Kiba. The idea seemed to be working so going along with it seemed like a good idea.

Hinata sighed and shook her head, following them, walking slowly. "But he..." she murmured quietly to herself, continuing the story. "Stayed strong..." She took two more steps. "Even though," Two more steps. "It all...seemed impossible..." She looked up and wiped away a single tear and took off running after the two, trying to catch up.

N A R U H I N A

Thanks for reading you guys - it has really meant a lot to me and Shawn. We will keep right on writing for you. I apologize for my hectic schedule and hope that there is plenty of room in your hearts to forgive me (you too, Shawn...I need your forgiveness, too...) Rest assured that I will get better at posting more often. Thank you so much. -smiles-

-Skidoodle


End file.
